Pierce
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Perjodohan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, akan berakhir seperti apakah manusia yang mengalami hal bernama perjodohan. Kebahagiankah? Atau malah kesedihankah? Siapa yang bisa menebak. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi./R&R please/canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pierce**

 **Summary:** Perjodohan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, akan berakhir seperti apakah manusia yang mengalami hal bernama perjodohan. Kebahagiankah? Atau malah kesedihankah? Siapa yang bisa menebak. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi./R&R please/canon.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje, memungkinkan munculnya rasa bosan karena ketikan yang sangat panjang, dan sederet warning lainnya :p**

 **Gaara x Hinata**

 **Hope you like this!^_^**

 **...**

Suara shoji bermotifkan naga dan bonsai yang bergeser tak merubah posisi gadis itu. Ia terus menunduk. Walau tubuh semampainya bersimpuh tegak dengan anggun, namun mata bulan yang terus menatap ke bawah tetap berada pada posisinya. Rambut indigo seindah bak permata ungu lavender yang tersanggul rapi ke atas, berornamen bunga magnolia. Menunjukkan jenjang leher seputih susu nan bersihnya. Wajahnya datar, tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Sebaris pelayan yang baru masuk mulai menghidangkan sajian tradisional khas Jepang berkualitas terbaik. Di hadapan para pria berhakama dan wanita yang berkimono indah. Pada sesosok berhakama hitam dan berkimono putih. Sebaris pria yang bermata bulan duduk mengapit seorang gadis berkimono sutera putih tanpa motif. Lalu sebaris pria dan wanita disisi lain yang mengapit seorang pemuda gagah berhakama hitam yang duduk tenang tanpa sepatah suara keluar dari mulutnya semenjak tadi.

Di sisi lain, pada masing-masing ujung meja berkaki rendah itu, seorang gadis berkimono merah muda dengan motif lili yang berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan kimono hijau bermotif abstrak.

Ketika pelayan telah pergi dengan menutup kembali pintu shoji, salah satu manusia tertua yang ada disana bersuara.

"Silakan dinikmati, hidangannya,"

Mereka mulai makan dalam diam. Suasana yang tak nyaman bagi siapapun ynag belum pernah makan bersama sekelompok Hyuuga. Apalagi disini ada Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala klan yang tengah menjamu kerabat menantunya dari Suna.

Menantu?

Ya, menantu.

Hari ini, Konoha dan Suna telah resmi mengikat erat tali persaudaraan antar mereka. Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan kekuatan Akatsuki yang semakin merajalela. Demi meraih kepercayaan dan kekuatan sepenuhnya, muncullah suatu gagasan yang berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan antar desa ini. Perjodohan antara seorang pemimpin desa dan gadis dari klan paling berpengaruh di desa lainnya. Antara Kazekage Suna dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Inginnya sang Hokage -Tsunade- sendiri agak enggan menanggapi saran dari para tetua desa. Ia tahu apa itu perjodohan. Dan ia juga tahu, apa yang akan dirasakan muda-mudi yang dirasakannya jika mengalami hal tersebut. Perjodohan ini tidak main-main. Perjodohan antar desa yang akan melambangkan suatu ikatan daripada desa itu sendiri. Tapi mengingat para mempelai yang sebelumnya tak pernah berinteraksi atau akrab, atau menjalin suatu hubungan khusus sekalipun, membuat wanita yang berumur jauh dari apa yang terlihat itu sedikit kesal. Ia tahu maksud para tetua, itu semua demi kebaikan desa. Tapi lihat siapa yang hendak dijodohkan.

Seorang gadis pemalu yang terkenal menyukai pemuda ramen –Naruto-. Seorang Hyuuga yang tak diakui dan selalu dianggap lemah. Gadis tak percaya diri dengan semua kelembutannya. Ia adalah gadis yang terlampau baik. Hingga meski nyawa diminta –jika itu untuk kebaikan- pun, ia akan berikan. Ia tak akan pernah menolak. Tak akan pernah.

Lalu si pengantin prianya. Tsunade bahkan tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa pemuda itu ketika sudah menikah nanti. Memang benar kini ia sudah berubah, dari kejam menjadi seorang bijak nan dewasa yang bahkan melebihi dirinya sekalipun. Tapi Gaara adalah tipe workaholic yang lebih mementingkan desa daripada apapun di dunia. Tipe pria dingin, dan tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada lawan jenisnya.

Hokage ke lima itu mengenang rapat antar desa beberapa minggu lalu. Hendaknya Tsunade ingin para tetua Konoha dan Suna lebih memikirkan perasaan kedua belah pihak yang akan dinikahkan. Atau setidaknya beri mereka waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Perbincangan alot yang tak kunjung selesai. Namun melihat sang Kazekage yang berdiri dari kursi dan berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, dan meminta segera mengakhiri rapat karena ia masih memiliki banyak agenda penting, membuat Tsunade tak bisa mengelakkan lagi pendapat yang terus ia pertahankan berjam-jam lamanya.

Wanita yang sebenarnya berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu menghela nafas lelah. Keputusunan Kazekage tentu akan memengaruhi keputusan Hyuuga juga nantinya. Ia yakin bahwa Hiashi tidak akan menolak suatu kehormaan besar untuk menerima pinangan seorang Kazekage. Dan Hinata.

Ah, Hinata...

Tsunade kasihan dengan anak itu. Ia tahu ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Dan suatu pinangan Kazekage mau tak mau harus ia sanggupi, meski keadaan romansanya berbalik dimana ia dan Naruto saling menyukai sekalipun.

Hyuuga memang terkenal ketat. Tetua Hyuuga bahkan melebihi tetua desa. Mereka terlalu kolot. Dan terlalu membuat Tsunade sesak dengan semua peraturan yang mereka buat. Bahkan di acara yang sudah selesai dari kata 'sakral' pun, mereka masih mempertahankan kekolotannya. Benar-benar membuat sesak. Tsunade butuh sake sekarang.

"Tsunade-sama, anda terlihat tidak tertarik dengan makanannya. Apa anda kurang berkenan dengan makanan ini?"

Tsunade melirik Hiashi yang masih bertahan dengan posisi berwibawanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera saja,"

Wanita itu sangat tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Terlalu formal dan mengekang. Tak habis pikir seperti apa hidup Hinata yang menjadi Hyuuga 'buangan' yang telah lama tinggal disini. Ditambah pernikahan yang... ah, pusing juga memikirkannya. Sungguh, Tsunade adalah seorang wanita yang pernah menjalin romansa –walau berakhir tragis-. Dan ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini setelah menikah dengan Gaara. Memikirkannya saja membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Hinata,"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Nampak dandanan sederhana yang menampakkan keanggunan alami yang terpancar di wajah ayunya. Dandanan khas pengantin yang semakin membuat gadis itu semakin cantik dan sangat ranum. Membuat terpikat lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

"A-ada apa, Temari-san?"

Ia sedikit gugup.

"Hora, jangan panggil aku begitu,"

Temari tertawa rendah. Sebisa mungkin menahan ledakannya di ruang serba penuh keformalan ini.

"Panggil aku Onee-san atau Temari-nee. Kita kan sudah menjadi keluarga,"

Tawa senang dan sumringah dari Temari, juga Kankuro, membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Para hadirin disana juga terlihat mulai berekspresi. Suasana sedikit cair dengan pernyataan Temari barusan.

"Te-te-temari-nee..."

Hinata tergagap akut saking malunya.

"...A-ada apa?"

"Kau manis sekali..."

Temari melirik adik bungsunya yang masih berwajah datar dengan obrolan ini.

"...Besok kita akan berangkat ke Suna. Apa kau siap?"

Hinata mematung. Sumpit terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata pelan dan mulai berusaha mengendalikan diri seperti sedia kala. Walau hatinya sesak, mengingat kembali kenapa ia bisa menikah saat ini, dan kenapa mulai saat itu statusnya sebagai kunoichi Konoha berganti menjadi istri dari Kazekage Suna, ia berusaha tetap menegarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"H-hai'... A-aku sudah siap, Temari-nee,"

Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa seperti orang asing disana. Temari kelihatan lebih bersahabat dari yang ia kira.

"Baguslah,"

Makan bersama seusai upacara pernikahan ini berlangsung tidak lama. Yah, mungkin mereka sudah lelah dengan segala tetek bengek adat dan persiapan pernikahan sejak kemarin. Pinangan yang datang sebulan lalu sudah cukup membuat seluruh desa, terutama kediaman Hyuuga, kalang kabut mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk upacara dan resepsi pernikahan akbar tersebut. Walau sudah dikabarkan jika Kazekage muda Suna akan dijodohkan dengan salah seorang Hyuuga sedari lama, namun pinangan resmi dan tanggal pernikahan belum secara lisan diumumkan. Hingga pinangan itu datang, mengatakan maksud mereka.

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

Hanya Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, dan beberapa pengawal desa. Kepala klan Hyuuga tak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu tersebut. Ia sudah menduga. Kazekage datang dengan waktu yang tak pasti. Ia adalah pemuda yang sibuk mengurus desa. Hanya jika ada waktu luang, kemungkian ia akan segera berangkat ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan apa yang sudah disepakati. Dan itu bisa sewaktu-waktu. Hiashi sudah menduganya.

Mereka datang, dan membuat Hiashi sedikit berpikir. Ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Ia setuju Kazekage akan dinikahkan oleh salah satu anggota klannya. Tapi ia belum memutuskan siapa yang akan mendampingi Kazekage muda itu kelak di pelaminan. Banyak kunoichi muda di klannya. Namun ia merasa tak pantas jika mendampingkan orang paling berpengaruh di Suna itu dengan Hyuuga yang bukan dari keluarga utama. Tentu saja, yang dimaksud keluarga utama disini adalah keluarga para Souke. Keluarganya. Keluarga dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Maaf, kami datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Hiashi-san,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama. Anda adalah tamu terhormat bagi keluarga kami,"

Disana, di belakang Hiashi, ada dua orang gadis mengenakan kimono sutra terbaiknya. Di kanannya si sulung yang berusia 18 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata, dan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, 15 tahun di sebelah kirinya. Usia mereka memang masih muda, namun bagi peraturan desa, usia mereka sudah dilegalkan untuk melaksanakan sebuah pernikahan. Hiashi tidak tahu ingin memilih siapa untuk dijadikan istri oleh Kazekage muda di hadapannya. Semua orang mungkin berpikir Hinata lah yang cocok dengan pemuda Kazekage itu. Namun mengingat sifatnya yang lemah dan rasa cintanya pada Naruto, Hiashi tak yakin gadis itu bisa menyenangkan dan bertahan disisi Gaara. Sedang Hanabi... Ah, rasanya Hiashi sedikit tak rela putri kesayangannya tersebut menjadi istri Kazekage. Ia terlalu muda. Dan ia adalah harta yang terlalu berharga untuk diserahkan begitu saja pada Suna daripada dijadikan Heiress selanjutnya.

Mengenai Heiress, Hiashi telah berpikir jauh sebelumnya. Hinata memanglah anak sulung, ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Heiress. Tapi ia juga seorang gadis muda yang bisa jatuh cinta. Dan ia mencintai seorang pemuda yang bukan Hyuuga. Dan itu jelas akan menanggalkan gelar Hyuuga-nya kelak menjadi marga lain. Ia tak mungkin menjadi seorang Heiress Hyuuga tanpa gelar Hyuuga. Lagi pula, dibanding Hinata, Hanabi jauh lebih kuat dan terpercaya daripada kakaknya itu. Ia sangat cocok memimpin klannya di masa mendatang.

Bukannya Hiashi pilih kasih atau apa. Tapi ia telah berniat menyerahkan status Heiress pada Hanabi sejak lama. Hanabi adalah gadis berpendirian kuat dan tegas. Status itu sangat cocok dengannya. Sedang Hinata itu terlalu lembut untuk menghadapi segala keketatan Hyuuga. Hiashi hanya tak tega jika putri sulungnya itu menjadi bulan-bulanan yang akan menyakitinya. Hiasahi sayang pada kedua anaknya. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk mematuhi segala aturan Hyuuga. Ia terlalu sibuk mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi Souke yang bisa menguasai. Dan ia sadar, dalam pelatihannya ini Hinata memang tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Heiress. Hanabi lebih pantas dengan gelar itu. Ia mengesampingkan Hinata, dan lebih fokus pada Hanabi. Ia mendidik putri bungsunya itu dengan segala kemampuan yang ia punya. Ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Hanabi, dan semakin jauh dengan Hinata. Ia tahu putri sulungnya itu pasti terpukul dan sakit. Terlihat dari segala sifat sungkan dan patuhnya saat ia berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Bukannya Hiashi pilih kasih atau apa. Ia hanya tak sempat menunjukkan segala afeksi yang memang seharusnya diberikan seorang ayah pada anaknya. Sangat menyesal ketika dengan lantang ia 'membuang' Hinata pada Kurenai untuk didiknya. Ia tahu Hinata pasti akan menangis. Ia tahu Hinata pasti akan merasa tersakiti. Hinata sangat mirip mendiang ibunya. Ia adalah wanita yang terlampau lembut, sampai-sampai tetap tersenyum walau berulang kali tersakiti.

Yah, mengenai istrinya, Hiashi tahu mendiang ibu dari anak-anaknya itu menyukai pria lain. Ya, ia tahu, bahkan semenjak sebelum pernikahan mereka dimulai. Namun sekali lagi karena kekolotan tetua, ia harus menjalani pernikahan paksa yang tak pernah diharapkannya. Hiashi tahu, wanita itu selalu menangis saat ia sedang sendiri. Walau pernikahan yang mereka jalani telah melahirkan buah hati pertama yang membuat ia sedikit terobati, namun Hiashi tahu istrinya masih mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang lain. Kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa didapat dari orang yang ia cintai.

Istrinya sangat menyayangi Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hiashi lega. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dalam hati pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut. Ia mencintai Hikari -istrinya-. Ia mencintai istrinya setelah Hinata lahir ke dunia. Ia pernah mengatakan perasaannya sekali –hanya sekali- pada istrinya tersebut. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum datar yang tak sampai ke mata.

Hingga kelahiran Hanabi, Hikari mulai sakit dan ia tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja Hiashi merasa sangat cemas. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri di sela kesibukan untuk menemani istrinya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Hiashi. Sampai ajal menjemput pun, ia hanya berpesan untuk menjaga kedua putrinya baik-baik. Hiashi, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan air mata semenjak menjadi kepala klan Hyuuga. Ia menangisi kematian Hikari. Ia menangis ketika melihat Hinata yang menangis pilu meratapi kematian ibunya. Ia menangis karena sampai akhir wanita itu tak membalas ungkapan cintanya. Ia menangis karena hingga ujung hidupnya pun, wanita itu masih mengharapkan orang yang ia cintai.

Sungguh sakitkah yang namanya perjodohan? Hiashi tak merasakannya karena ia hanya sebuah 'robot' yang dikendalikan para tetua Hyuuga. Hiashi tak pernah merasakan suatu perasaan apapun selain kasih sayang kepada adik dan rasa hormat kepada orang tua juga tetua. Ia tak tahu makna air mata dari wanita yang tengah bersanding di pelaminan bersamanya. Ia tak tahu apa itu rasa sakit dan cinta. Ia mulai tahu apa itu cinta ketika melihat istrinya mengafeksikan perasaannya pada putri kecil mereka. Ya, Hikari sangat menyayangi Hinata. Ia mencintai putri sulungnya itu. Tapi ia tak mencintai suaminya. Sejak itulah Hiashi mengenal rasa sakit. Sakit karena cinta yang tak terbalas dan sakit karena sejak itu ia mulai menyakiti putrinya.

Ia menyakiti Hinata, anak yang memulai semua perasaan kemanusiannya. Ia menyakiti Hinata, yang menjadi sumber segala kebahagiaan istrinya semenjak ia menikah dengannya. Ia menyakiti Hinata, yang menjadi cikal perasaan cintanya pada Hikari. Ia menyakiti Hinata, yang adalah buah hati pertamanya.

Hiashi sudah merasa cukup untuk menyakiti putri sulungnya itu. Hinata tidak salah apa-apa. Ia hanya terlalu frustasi saat itu. Ia tertekan oleh para tetua yang ingin melengserkan gelar Heiress Hinata saat itu juga. Mereka menganggap Hinata hanyalah sebuah aib bagi Souke Hyuuga. Meski pria itu memang telah berencana mengalihkan gelar tersebut, tapi Hiashi ingin mengubahnyan setelah mereka dewasa, dengan suatu alasan yang rasional tanpa menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain. Saat itu ia terlalu tertekan, hingga sebuah kalimat meluncur, menjadi awal penyesalan ketika Kurenai datang dan mengambil alih putri sulungnya.

Hiashi tahu, Hikari akan semakin membencinya dari alam sana. Ia tahu, istrinya itu tidak akan pernah menerima permintaan maafnya. Dan cukup dengan penyerahan gelar Heiress itu, cukup dengan sifat Hinataa yang takut padanya, cukup dengan semua perasaan bersalahnya. Hiashi hanya ingin semua putrinya bahagia. Hanabi yang mirip dengannya, pasti akan cocok dengan gelar Heiress. Ia akan menjadi gadis kuat yang kebal dengan semua keformalan Hyuuga. Dan Hinata...

Hah... Hiashi hanya ingin gadis itu menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai dan hidup berbahagia. Ia tak mau nasibnya sama dengan apa yang dialami Hikari. Ia tak mau menyakiti perasaannya lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik.

Tapi kini Hiashi dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit.

Ia harus melepas gelar Heiress pada Hanabi, atau menyakiti perasaan Hinata lagi? Hatinya berat. Ia ingin mengeluh, tapi pada siapa? Hikari sudah tiada. Hizashi juga sudah menyusul ke surga. Inginnya membatalkan perjodohan ini, tapi itu terlalu beresiko untuk kelangsungan desa. Terlalu memalukan untuk para Hyuuga –terutama tetua-.

Ia membawa semua putrinya. Ia tahu mereka pasti keberatan dengan perjodohan mendadak ini, tapi mereka pasti tidak akan berani untuk menolak. Karena mereka Hyuuga.

Para tetua Hyuuga yang berjajar di belakang dua gadis muda itu menambah suasana ini semakin serius. Hiashi tahu, ini bukan sebuah pernikahan main-main. Ini adalah pernikahan yang melambangkan ikatan antara Suna dan Konoha. Ini adalah ikatan sakral yang apabila tidak hati-hati dijaga, bisa-bisa kedua desa itu memulai peperangan -lagi-.

Hinata melirik sedikit Hanabi. Gadis belia itu bersikap tenang –saeperti ayahnya-, seolah tak akan terjadi apapun. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang dari tadi merasa tak nyaman dan sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak tahu jika akan ada perjodohan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu jika perjodohan ini hanya para petinggi kedua desa dan petinggi Hyuuga yang tahu. Ia hanya bisa kaget dan pasrah, ketika tiba-tiba ayahnya menjelaskan tentang perjodohan dan menyuruhnya segera bergegas. Hingga tak sadar ia sudah berada disini. Mengenakan riasan dan kimono terbaiknya bersama Hanabi yang sedari tadi tak bisa ditebak seperti apa perasaannya sekarang.

"Kami kesini hendak melamar salah satu anggota kl-... ah, maksud saya putri anda,"

Hiashi berdehen sebentar. Sungguh, ia ingin mengutuk segala gengsi dan harga diri yang ia miliki saat ini. Inginnya ia memilih salah satu dari anggota klannya, tapi memang itu adalah sesuatu yang kurang pantas. Suna telah menyerahkan Kazekage mereka, dan Konoha tak mungkin menyerahkan Tsunade yang notabenenya lebih tua dari Hiashi. Itu akan menjadi sebuah hinaan. Dan karena sebagai klan terkuat dan berpengaruh, Hyuuga pun terpilih. Mereka harus menyerahkan salah satu gadisnya untuk dipersunting Kazekage. Dan tak mungkin pula orang dari Bunke yang menjadi pendamping Kazekage tersebut. Agar lebih meyakinkan, 'pernikahan besar' ini harus dijalani oleh orang yang 'besar' pula. Kazekage, dan Souke dari Hyuuga.

Meski kelihatannya pihak Suna tidak keberatan, walau bukan golongan Souke yang akan dijadikan calon mempelai. Tetap saja Hiashi masih kolot akan pengaruh para tetua. Oh, Hiashi ingin sekali mengumpat harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi!

"Temari-san, seharusnya Kazekage-sama yang berbicara seperti itu,"

Tsunade yang duduk di antara rombongan Suna-Hyuuga paling ujung, menyela. Sebenarnya ia gatal berbicara seformal itu, tapi berhubung ia sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga...

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin mewakili saja,"

Hiashi melirik Hinata yang mulai terlihat tidak tenang.

"Hiashi-sama,"

Gaara mulai angkat bicara. Menarok perhatian Hiashi pada calon menatunya itu. Ia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan hormat sebelum meminang salah satu putri pria yang sedang ia tunjukkan bungkukannya tersebut.

"Kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk melamar putri anda,"

Singkat dan tegas. Kata-kata itu seolah tak terbantahkan dan membuat gadis di sebelah kanan Hiashi makin tegang.

Gaara menegakkan kembali badannya. Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali Temari dan Kankurou yang mengetahui sifat sopan yang ditunjukkan adik mereka -mereka terkejut mendapati Gaara yang bisa bersikap santun juga-. Gaara berkata dan bersikap seperti itu, seolah pinangan yang ia ajukan adalah sesuatu yang serius, yang harus ia dapatkan. Padahal tanpa membungkuk dan memohon pun pernikahan mereka juga pasti terlaksana. Temari yakin sifat liar Gaara sudah berubah. Ia kini menjadi pemuda 'normal' yang bisa bersikap sopan dan baik.

Hiashi kembali berdehem ringan.

Neji yang ada di sebelah Hinata sedari tadi diam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seperti yang engkau lihat, Kazekage-sama. Aku memiliki dua orang putri. Yang manakah yang berkenan dengan hati anda?"

Gaara melirik Hanabi yang duduk tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun. Lalu ia beralih pada Hinata yang menunduk dan sedikit menunjukkan kegusarannya. Gaara ingat gadis itu. Gadis pemalu yang selalu memakai jaket tebal. Gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Gadis lemah yang hampir mati melawan sepupunya sendiri di ujian Chuunin.

Gaara sedikit mendesah. Ia harus bijaksana. Hinata adalah gadis sepantarannya, ia sangat cocok menjadi pendampingnya. Tapi ia tahu jika Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan Gaara tak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Walau Naruto sendiri belum tentu menyukai Hinata. Dan Hanabi, ia tahu gadis itu adalah seorang Heiress. Ia juga terlalu muda untuknya. Gadis seperti itu lebih baik menikmati masa mudanya daripada menjadi seorang istri. Hah...

Sebenarnya Gaara tak keberatan menikah dengan siapapun, asal itu bisa menjadikan desanya lebih maju bersama Konoha. Tapi jika di hadapkan pilihan seperti ini, ia bingung untuk memulai. Ia ragu.

Gaara melirik Temari. Ia meminta kakak perempuannya itu bisa membantunya dalam hal seperti ini. Ia adalah kakak tertua, ia yang paling bijaksana.

"Hiashi-san, dari kedua putrimu ini, siapakah yang telah siap untuk menikah?" Seperti yang Gaara duga, kakaknya segera tahu kode yang ia berikan.

"Tentu saja itu adalah Hinata-sama, Temari-dono,"

Semua terhenyak. Hiashi segera menelan kembali ucapan yang akan ia katakan setelah seorang tetua memberikan pendapatnya.

Hinata semakin cemas. Gadis itu mulai meremat kedua tangannya yang saling tertelungkup. Ia terlihat takut.

"Ya, gadis itu sepantaran dengan Kazekage-sama, sudah barang tentu ia sangat cocok dengan Kazekage-sama," tetua lain menyahuti.

"Menurutku Hanabi-sama lah yang seharusnya mendampingi Kazekage," tiba-tiba Neji bersuara. Ia yang sedari tadi diam memikirkan suatu cara, sudah tidak tahan dengan semua provokasi halus para tetua yang sedari dulu ingin menyingkirkan Hinata.

"Ia juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tak menerima pinangan ini,"

Hanabi melirik Neji dalam diam.

"Apa maksudmu Neji? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau putuskan. Kau tidak berhak membuat suatu pernyataan pun," salah seorang tetua memulai.

"Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Aku disini untuk mewakili kedua pewaris Hyuuga. Aku adalah wali yang juga berhak untuk membuka suara," Neji berkata tanpa melihat ke belakang –tempat para tetua berada-.

"Pewaris Hyuuga hanyalah Hanabi-sama, Neji. Maka dari itu hanya Hinata-sama lah yang bisa menikah dengan Kazekage-sama,"

Hinata mengeratkan tangannya. Diam-diam Gaara melihat hal itu.

"Bukankah tidak ada syarat pernikahan ini harus dilangsungkan dengan seorang yang bukan Heiress? Hanabi-sama juga berhak untuk mendampingi Kazekage,"

"Jika Hanabi-sama menikah dengan Kazekage, maka siapa yang akan menggantikan gelar Heiress itu?!" suara tetua mulai meninggi.

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Tentu saja Hinata-sama lah yang akan menggantikannya. Sedari dulu gelar itu memang ada hanya diperuntukan untuknya,"

"Lancang! Apa kau ingin membantah klanmu sendiri?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya me-,"

"Kenapa kalian semua mulai membuat keributan?! Ini adalah pertemuan penting sebagai awal perikatan antar kedua desa besar! Jika Hyuuga tidak bisa menajaga segala tata kramanya, apa kalian tidak malu dengan Hokage-sama dan rombongan Desa Suna yang tengah melihat kalian sekarang?!" Hiashi mulai menyentakkan emosinya.

Semua terdiam cukup lama. Hinata sudah akan menangis. Hanabi tak bersuara. Semua yang ada disana enggan mencampuri kealotan para Hyuuga.

"Maaf atas semua keributan ini, Kazekage-sama,"

"Ie, aku maklum dengan semua keadaan ini," Gaara kembali melirik Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Tsunade mulai kesal dengan pertemuan 'bodoh' yang tak juga berakhir. Tinggal memutuskan siapa yang akan menikah dan hari yang cocok untuk upacara pernikahan itu, kenapa bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir dua jam seperti ini?

Mempertimbangkan segala hal, Hiashi mulai membuat keputusan. Ia tahu Neji berdebat karena ingin melindungi Hinata. Hanya ia yang tahu betapa menderitanya gadis itu selama ini. Tak dipungkiri pula, Neji juga memiliki rasa simpati dan kasih sayang yang lebih pada putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut. Bagi Neji, Hinata sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Di lain sisi, para tetua hanya tak ingin Hyuuga mendapat seorang pemimpin yang lemah, seperti Hinata –mereka bersikeras mempertahankan Hanabi-. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu seperti apakah kekuatan gadis itu ketika ia melepas semua rasa lemah lembutnya. Ia adalah gadi kuat. Hiashi tahu betul akan hal itu. Ia sudah berubah. Ia adalah kunoichi yang hebat. Ia bukanlah Hinata yang sama seperti dulu.

Hiashi membuat keputusan...

"Kazekage-sama, jika anda berkenan, saya menyarankan agar Ha-"

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan,"

Sedari tadi pemuda berambut maroon itu menutup matanya. Ia juga tengah menimbang sesuatu. Ini adalah pernikahannya. Pernikahan seumur hidupnya. Walau tak tahu pasti akan seperti apakah kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak, ia tak ingin orang lain yang memutuskan sesuatu yang menyangkut masa depan pribadinya.

"Maaf memutus pernyataan anda, Hiashi-san. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak,"

Semua diam. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Kazekage muda itu.

Hiashi mulai was-was.

Neji mengeratkan rahangnya.

Hanabi hanya menatap datar tanpa emosi.

Sedang, Hinata...

Gadis itu serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga, ketika Gaara mulai mengucap:

"Aku memilih Hyuuga Hinata,"

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

"Minna! Kita berhenti setelah sampai di air terjun Manwa!" Kankurou berseru dari posisi terdepan.

"Yosh!"

Rombongan ninja dari Suna itu mulai kembali ke desa mereka setelah satu hari menginap di Konoha usai pernikahan Suna-Konoha. Tak lupa seorang kunoichi muda yang kini resmi menjadi bagian dari Suna berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di kawal dua jounin dari Konoha untuk memastikan keselamatan pengantin muda itu.

"Hinata-sama, apa anda tidak merasa lelah?"

Neji melompat di antara cabang-cabang pohon lebih cepat. Menyusul Hinata yang berada di baris agak depan bersama Temari dan suaminya.

"Nii-san," Hinata agak terkejut dengan keberadaan Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bertanya padanya.

"Jika anda lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu,"

"T-tidak perlu, nii-san. Daijoubu..."

Gaara melirik kedua Hyuuga itu.

"Kita hampir sampai di Manwa. Kau harus tetap kuat,"

"Hai',"

Setengah hari melakukan perjalanan menjelajah hutan, mereka mulai beristirahat di dekat air terjun Manwa. Penanda perjalanan mereka sudah hampir seperempat jalan. Beberapa dari mereka membasuh wajah dan melepas dahaga dengan kesegaran air Manwa. Sungai air terjun itu terkenal jernih dan menyegarkan. Sebagian juga mulai mencari ikan dengan peralatan dan jurus ninja mereka.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah bebatuan tinggi untuk mencari angin segar setelah membasuh wajah dan kakinya. Ia ingin melepas penat dengan bersantai di atas bebatuan tersebut. Ia memang selalu kesana ketika beristirahat di Manwa ketika menjalankan misi. Tempat itu sangat nyaman dan teduh oleh bayangan pepohonan.

Ketika sampai disana, ia mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, berselonjor dan menikmati hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa. Seolah menerbangkan segala kepenatan dan letih yang mendera. Memandang langit biru yang bertebangan burung-burung kecil. Mengamati liuk awan yang berjalan pelan ke utara. Ya... ini masih Konoha. Ini masih di Konoha. Hutan hijau yang lebat, angin sejuk kencang, serta kesegaran suara gemericik air yang sejuk dinikmati. Ini masih Hi no Kuni. Hinata masih merasa ada di rumah.

Lalu gadis itu murung.

Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan ada di 'rumah'. Ia akan ke Suna. Ia akan tinggal disana selamanya. Ia sudah tidak melajang lagi. Ia telah mendahului semua teman seangkatannya untuk menapak jenjang berumah tangga. Ia sudah bersuami sekarang. Dan karena alasan itulah, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa berpulang lagi ke Konoha. Karena Suna akan menjadi rumah barunya.

Lalu Naruto. Pemuda ramen yang ia sukai sedari kecil itulah yang bisa membuat Hinata terpacu untuk menjadi kuat. Lebih-lebih saat pertarungannya melawan Neji yang jelas-jelas lebih hebat darinya. Namun sifat kukuh dan pantang menyerah yang ia miliki membuat semangat yang turut berkobar pula dalam hati Hinata. Apalagi gadis itu tahu Naruto melakukannya setelah melihat dirinya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neji di ujian Chuunin tahap ketiga. Naruto... selalu berhasil membuat Hyuuga Hinata berdiri kembali dari keterpurukannya. Senyum cerahnya yang bagai mentari yang menyinari hati. Semakin hari rasa cintanya semakin tumbuh, walau ia tahu pemjuda itu selalu mengejar-ngejar rekan setimnya, Haruno Sakura.

Mengingat itu semua, Hinata menghela nafas. Bahkan dalam hal percintaan pun ia memiliki nasib naas. Lalu berakhir dengan sebuah pernikahan di usia dini yang tiba-tiba. Pernikahan ini ada bukan dilandaskan atas rasa suka sama suka. Ini hanyalah perjodohan agung yang menjadi simbol perikatan antar desa. Pernikahan yang harus Hinata terima, walau hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk sembilu.

Ia yakin tetua akan senang dengan kepergiannya. Ayahnya juga pasti tidak peduli. Hanabi mungkin akan sedikit khawatir. Dan Neji, mungkin pemuda itu akan selalu menceramahinya setiap kali mereka memiliki kesempatan bertemu kelak.

Ah, Hinata murung lagi...

"Apa kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

Hinata tersentak kaget bukan kepalang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kazekage Suna yang sudah ada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"K-kazekage-sama..."

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Ia menunduk.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Kazekage-sama,"

Bohong! Gaara tahu gadis itu bohong!

"Kau, terlihat tidak senang..." Gaara berkata dengan nada dingin.

Hinata tahu ia pasti tertangkap basah sedang berbohong. Sedari dulu ia tak pandai melakukan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mau dikatakan menyesal pun tak akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya sedari awal. Sebenarnya apa yang Hinata katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia tidak menyesal. Ya, ia tidak menyesal dengan pernikahan ini. Dirinya sadar betul akan statusnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah jika pernikahan ini membuatnya bisa lebih berguna. Lagi pula cintanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Hinata tak menyesal. Hanya saja ia kecewa sedari awal, kenapa pernikahan seperti ini ada dan melibatkan dirinya.

"M-maaf, Kazekage-sama... A-aku hanya s-sulit berpisah dengan d-desaku,"

Kali ini Hinata berkata jujur sepenuhnya.

"Ya, itu adalah hal yang wajar,"

Hinata menatap pemuda yang tengah berdiri menatap langit itu. Rambut merahnya yang agak basah berkibar tertiup anagin. Mata berlingkar hitam yang menunjukkan iris jadenya. Wajah menawan meski tanpa alis yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Kilatan itu yang menyadarkan Hinata bahwa pemuda itu tengah kelelahan, sama seperti dirinya.

"A-ano, Kazekage-sama,"

Gaara menoleh pada gadis yang kini menekuk kedua kakinya itu.

"B-bukankah disana panas? Du-duduklah disini, tempat ini sangat teduh dan nyaman untuk beristirahat,"

"Apa aku boleh?"

"T-tentu saja,"

Hinata merasa sedikit aneh dengan semua sifat santun Gaara. Pemuda itu terlalu beda dengan yang pernah Hinata lihat sewaktu ujian Chuunin dulu. Sikapnya itu yang membuatnya merasa tak enak ketika menerima suatu pertanyaan yang ia ajukan barusan. Atau saat malam pertama yang semestinya ia habiskan untuk melayaninya, pemuda itu malah lebih memilih tidak tidur semalaman di atas atap. Berkata pada Hinata bahwa ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri, dan ia juga maklum dengan semua ketidaksiapan gadis itu.

Hinata sedikit luluh dengan semua kelembutan di balik topeng stoik dan datarnya. Dan perasaan bersalah yang bergelayut mulai datang ketika ia sempat merasa takut pada pemuda yang justru bersikap sangat baik padanya.

Gaara mulai duduk di samping Hinata. Bersandar pada batu datar yang sama dengan gadis itu. Mulai memejamkan mata dengan tangan bersedekap. Ia menikmati hembus angin yang terasa sangat nyaman disana. Sembari menikmati tatapan penasaran istrinya yang melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Gaara tahu Hinata tengah memperhatikannya sekarang, walau dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu gadis itu masih sungkan padanya. Mereka tak pernah dekat. Mereka bahkan hampir tak pernah bercakap. Dan mungkin belum terbiasa dengan status mereka yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri saat ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang saat aku datang sebulan yang lalu,"

Gaara mulai membuka iris jadenya. Melirik gadis Hyuuga yang lagi-lagi terkejut karena pemuda itu mendapati ia yang sedang memperhatikan Kazekage muda tersebut.

"Aku tahu situasi apa yang tengah kau hadapi saat itu,"

"K-kaze-"

"Untuk itulah aku memilihmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena kau dan aku sama,"

"Ka-kazekage-sa-"

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara. Anggap saja aku temanmu, seperti Kiba dan Shino,"

Angin berhembus kencang. Meniup udara panas tengah hari. Menerbangkan helai daun kering dari rantingnya. Mengibarkan surai panjang berwarna indigo dan maroon dengan indahnya. Menjadi pengiring tatapan lebar iris amnethyst dan jade dingin yang bersirobok hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu di hati mereka lewat tatapan dalam yang mengartikan suatu perasaan lega. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa lega dengan ungkapan Gaara. Ia merasa telah memiliki seseorang yang senasib dengannya. Meski tak tahu apa yang membuat pemimpin Suna itu merasa sama dengan Hinata yang bernasib malang. Meski mereka tak akrab, setidaknya Hinata merasa Gaara adalah sosok yang bersahabat. Berharap bahwa pemuda itu senantiasa bisa menjadi temannya. Ya, hanya temannya saja. Seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Seseorang yang tahu perasaannya setelah jauh dari Konoha. Seseorang yang tetap menerima Hinata yang lemah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Hinata hanya berharap Gaara bisa tetap menjadi teman yang baik untuknya.

"Hai'..."

Senyum binar nan cantik di musim panas yang mampu menggetarkan sebuah gunung es sekalipun.

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

Rombongan tiba di ujung tebing yang berbatasan langsung dengan gurun pasir tandus yang luas. Udara mulai terasa tak bersahabat. Sangat menyengat kulit. Terik panas bagai matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Mereka kelelahan. Tiga hari dua malam melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di wilayah gurun pasir. Beberapa jam lagi hingga sampai di gerbang Desa Suna.

"Kazekage-sama..."

Shikamaru menghampiri Gaara yang menatap lurus ke arah gurun pasir itu. Inginnya rombongan beristirahat sebentar disini, namun tugas desa yang mungkin telah menumpuk membuat pemuda itu memutuskan melanjutkannya saja. Ia tahu shinobi dari Konoha akan mengantar mereka sampai disini saja. Karena selanjutnya, salah satu kunoichi mereka kini benar-benar resmi menjadi penduduk Suna.

"Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar di Suna,"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi tugas kami mengantar cukup sampai disini, dan..."

"Selebihnya saya percayakan Hinata-sama kepada anda, Kazekage,"

Neji menatap serius pemimpin Suna tersebut.

"Tentu saja Neji,"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari yang tersenyum miring melihat ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shika,"

"Heh... mendokusai na..."

Pria itu melambai malas pada wanita yang sepertinya sudah tahu isi hatinya. Ya, si pemuda Nara yang memiliki sebuah rasa lebih pada kakak sulung Kazekage tersebut.

"Neji-nii,"

Hinata memanggil sepupunya itu. Keringat deras yang membasahi wajahnya tak membuat gadis itu mengeluh ataupun menunjukkan lelahnya yang ketara.

"Seringlah mengirimiku kabar, Hinata-sama,"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, nii-san. Aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga,"

Gaara mulai menelisik perubahan raut istrinya.

Neji yang tertegun kemudian tersenyum sedikit ke arah gadis yang mulai menunduk itu. Beberapa waktu berlalu begitu saja. Dan kini, gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri telah resmi menjadi istri orang lain.

"Hinata,"

Hinata mendongak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji bisa dengan leluasa mengusap pucuk kepala gadis indigo tersebut. Mengelusnya penuh sayang. Menunjukkan senyum kecilnya yang mengembang melihat adik sepupunya yang telah beranjak dewasa.

"Neji-nii..."

Tak kuasa lagi, Hinata menubruk tubuh Neji sambil menangis. Ia tahu Neji sangat menyayanginya. Hanya pemuda itu yang selalu ada ketika ia sedih dan berduka. Ia sudah seperti kakak bagi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, Hinata?"

"Ah... kapan kita akan kembali ke Konoha, Neji?"

Shikamaru yang tak mau terbawa suasana berlebih mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dengan ucapannya. Tentu saja deathglare Neji dan sikutan di perut dari Temari menjadi hadiah utamanya.

"Nmaa.. Hinata ada benarnya juga. Kita semua adalah rekan, sesungguhnya suatu embel-embel yang terlalu formal itu cukup terucapkan dalam suatu ruangan saja*,"

*maksud temari disini , mereka hanya perlu saling memanggil sebutan formal ketika dalam pertemuan/ acara penting aja.

"Itu benar,"

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Cukup panggil namaku saja, karena kita semua masih sepantaran,"

"Gaara, memang aku selalu memanggilmu dengan ucapan yang formal?"

Kankurou yang berceletuk mendapat jitakan keras dari Temari. Wah, hari ini Temari sering sekali menghajar seseorang ya...

"Nee-san, itu sakit!"

"Diamlah!"

Hinata mulai beringsut dari pelukan Neji. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Itterashai, nii-san,"

"Ittekimasu, Hinata..."

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara sekilas.

"... Gaara,"

Kazekage muda itu hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai balasan.

Para shinobi Konoha mulai melesat kembali ke dalam rimbunan pepohonan, kembali ke desa mereka. Meninggalkan rombongan Suna dengan seorang mantan Kunoichi mereka.

Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu berbalik untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Temari mendekati gadis itu. Merangkul pundak dan memberinya senyum menenangkan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kami adalah keluarga barumu,"

Hinata membalas senyuman kakak iparnya. Kankurou mulai memimpin perjalan mereka kembali. Formasi mereka tak berubah. Kankurou tetap memimpin di garis depan bersama dua shinobi. Di belakangnya ada Temari, Gaara, Hinata, dan beberapa Shinobi penjaga samping. Lalu di baris paling belakang ada lima orang Shinobi bertopeng.

Keringat bercucuran deras pada kulit porselen Hinata. Ia sudah lama tak melakukan perjalanan ke Suna semenjak ujian Chuunin kedua. Nafasnya sedikit sesak, mungkin karena lelah. Cukup lama pula dirinya tak melaksanakan misi keluar desa. Tubuhnya yang tak lama terlatih menjadi mudah lelah hanya karena perjalanan ini. Tapi ia tetap berlari bersama tanpa mengeluhkan keadaannya. Hinata yakin sudah menjadi gadis kuat melebihi dirinya yang dulu. Tak tahu jika sedari tadi pemuda yang ada di sampingnya terus memperhatikan keadaannya.

Gaara tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang sok kuat. Sebagai gadis lemah yang telah lama tinggal dalam lingkup Hyuuga, gadis itu berusaha keras menjadi sosok yang kuat. Ia hanyalah gadis terbuang yang tak diinginkan. Setidaknya Gaara memilih Hinata menjadi istrinya untuk mengentaskan semua tekanan yang selama ini ia hadapi. Gaara tahu apa itu rasa terkucilkan dan diasingkan. Dan ia tidak mau orang yang bernasib sama dengannya itu mengalami hal tersebut lebih lama lagi.

"Kau lelah?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Kazekage muda yang menatapnya datar.

"T-tidak, aku tidak lelah, Gaa-,"

"Aneue, aku akan ke desa lebih dulu,"

Temari yang tahu apa maksud perkataan adiknya itu hanya tersenyum jahil berniat menggoda. Meski senyum itu tak digubris Gaara dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Wussshhh!

Sebuah permadani pasir terbentuk di bawah kaki Gaara. Hinata yang masih terfokus untuk berlari tak menyadari sebuah tarikan tangan di pinggangnya, yang ketika sadar dirinya sudah berada di atas permadani pasir tersebut.

"E-eh?!"

"Nee-san, aku pergi dulu,"

"Gaara, jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraanmu pada penduduk de-"

Sebelum kalimat Temari selesai, permadani pasir itu sudah melesat cepat meninggalkan rombongan yang mengawal Kazekage Suna. Kankurou yang melihat adiknya pergi dengan benda terbang itu hanya bisa mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Hoi, Gaara-teme! Untuk apa semua shinobi disini jika kau pergi dengan pasirmu itu, hah?!"

Rombongan itu berhenti ketika Kankurou mulai berhenti untuk menyerapahi adik bungsunya. Para shinobi hanya bisa mengambil nafas karena kelelahan. Menatap Kazekage mereka yang terbang bersama istrinya. Temari menghampiri Kankurou dan menjitak kembali kepala kucing adiknya itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, bodoh! Gaara cuma khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata,"

"Nee-san, bukankah lebih baik bocah itu membawa kita semua sekalian? Dengan begitu kita sudah bi-"

Duakkh!

"Baka! Itu sama saja merendahkan harga diri Shinobi kita! Lagi pula apa yang akan dikatakan para penduduk jika melihat shinobi pengawal yang malah menumpang pasir terbang orang yang harus mereka kawal, hah?!"

"Nee-san, kau memukulku terlalu keras..."

.

.

.

"Ga-gaara-san, i-ini..."

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat,"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara-san. Kita meninggalkan romb-"

"Tidak apa. Mereka adalah shinobi terbaik Suna, kau harus percaya pada mereka,"

Kecepatan tak terduga mengibarkan rambut indigo panjang Hinata. Hembusan angin menerpa keringat di wajahnya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik. Sesak di dadanya juga agak berkurang. Terik gurun masih menyengat, tapi Hinata tetap menatap ke depan tak menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat. Diliriknya Gaara yang duduk santai dengan kaki kiri tertekuk di bawah menyentuh pasir dan kaki kanan yang menekuk lutut. Posisi yang biasa Hinata lihat ketika Kazekage muda itu mengendarai pasirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja a-aku percaya kepada mereka,"

Dari kejauhan siluet sebuah gundukan batu berwarna coklat pasir terlihat. Yang diketahui sebagai gerbang depan Sunagakure. Celah sempit yang menghubungkan desa dengan dunia luar yang dijaga ketat oleh para shinobi desa. Gaara melewati bagian atas gundukan itu. melewati ketinggian untuk bisa segera mencapai tempat tujuan. Para penjaga gerbang yang tahu Kazekage mereka telah kembali, hanya membiarkan saja Gaara lewat di atas mereka. Celah penghubung itu terlalu sempit untuk dilewati oleh dua orang sekaligus. Itu tidak mengherankan. Yang mebuat mereka heran adalah kenapa Kazekage muda mereka itu menggunakan pasirnya dan tidak bersama lagi dengan pengawalnya. Baru diketahui jika ada seorang gadis muda yang menumpang bersamanya, barulah mereka maklum dengan keadaan tersebut. 'Ah, mungkin Kazekage ingin segera memboyong serta istrinya', mereka pikir.

Hinata mengamati pemandangan Sunagakure dari atas. Desa itu begitu tandus. Tanpa pepohonan, tumbuhan, atau apapun itu yang biasa ada di Konoha. Rumah-rumah terdiri dari bangunan lonjong berwarna serupa satu sama lain, dengan jendela-jendela kaca kecil sebagai kancah melihat dunia luar. Ada satu bangunan paling besar mencolok yang diketahui sebagai bangunan kebesaran desa, tempat Gaara biasa bekerja. Melihat itu, Hinata teringat statusnya sekarang yang sebagai istri seorang Kazekage. Ia tak tahu seperti apakah sikap penduduk Suna padanya nanti. Berpikir terlalu lama, hingga tak sadar ia sudah sampai pada sebuah bangunan -rumah- berukuran sedang yang sepertinya masih baru di bangun.

Mereka mulai turun. Pasir yang semula berbentuk itu kini hancur dan perlahan kembali ke dalam guci besar tuannya. Membuat suara berdesir saat mata amnethyst yang memandang penasaran bangunan di hadapannya.

"I-ini rumah kita, Gaara-san?"

"Hm,"

Bangunan itu tak terlalu besar, juga tak terlalu kecil. Terdiri dari dua lantai. Bentuk yang sama dengan bangunan sekitarnya, hanya saja bangunan ini memiliki pekarangan yang lebih luas. Nampak sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Meski Hinata tak mengharapkan suatu kemewahan dalam kehidupan berumah tangganya, tapi melihat bangunan itu sungguh berjauhan dengan ekspektasinya semula. Gaara adalah seorang Kage, dan terlihat dari selera pemuda itu, sepertinya suaminya itu adalah seorang pemimpin sederhana dan bersahaja. Entah kenapa Hinata mulai menyukai hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"I-ie... aku menyukainya,"

"Aku, Temari, dan Kankurou tinggal di apartemen dinas desa. Tapi setelah menikah aku hanya ingin hidup biasa seperti orang biasa lainnya,"

"Aku juga sama, Gaara-san. A-aku ingin hidup biasa seperti orang lain kebanyakan. Hanya saja, lama mimpi itu tak terwujud karena aku harus tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga,"

Hinata menunduk. Ah... kenapa di saat seperti ini ia mulai mengenang masa-masa pahitnya lagi?

"Masuklah, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu,"

Entah siapa yang memulai, Gaara serasa tak nyaman melihat gadis itu terus murung menunduk. Ia tahu memang sulit menghilangkan kepahitan hati yang telah lama bercokol begitu saja. Butuh tekad dan keteguhan yang luar biasa kuat. Dirinya bisa menjadi Gaara yang sekarang karena ia berjuang keras di atas kakinya sendiri, juga penyemangat dari Naruto. Sangat tak mudah memang. Tapi ia adalah laki-laki, dan mungkin hal tersebut akan berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit ketika kau seorang perempuan.

Entah apa yang memulai, tangan putih pemuda itu terulur menggenggam tangan pucat gadis indigo yang notabenenya adalah istrinya itu, dan membawa ia memasuki kediaman baru mereka. Rumah sederhana yang ia bangun menggunakan hasil jerih payah sendiri. Tak mau menguras kas desa yang diberikan tetua untuk memiliki sebuah kediaman yang indah, Gaara memilih untuk mengatur sendiri urusan hidupnya. Cukup dengan perjodohan ini, ia tak mau orang lain yang mengurus lebih jauh urusan pribadinya.

Mereka masuk, ke dalam ruangan yang bersuhu lebih sejuk daripada udara luar yang membakar –kelebihan rumah gurun Suna-. Ruang tamu tanpa hiasan dinding, selera khas seorang pria macam Gaara. Dengan sofa abu-abu berjajar dan sebuah meja kayu. Sangat simpel. Dilanjut ruang tengah yang terdapat meja makan dan terhubung langsung dengan lorong pendek menuju dapur. Ada sebuah kamar disini. Lalu kamar mandi juga gudang penyimpanan kecil. Di pintu belakang dapur, halaman belakang yang bersih, masih kosong tanpa objek apapun. Hinata melihat-lihat rumah ini sedang Gaara meneguk air putih.

Menuju lantai dua, ada tiga ruangan yang masih terkunci dan Hinata tak mau berlama-lama ingin memasukinya karena ia mulai merasa pening. Dehidrasi yang biasa dialami orang awam ketika berada di Suna. Gadis itu memilih turun dan mendapati Gaara yang menyodorkan segelas air ketika ia hendak mengambil gelas.

"Minumlah,"

"A-arigatou,"

Hinata meminum air itu hingga tandas. Segarnya air membuat rasa peningnya sedikit hilang. Mencuci gelas dalam washtafel dan sekilas melihat jam yang berdetak menunjuk waktu makan siang.

"Ga-"

"Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu,"

Inginnya Hinata menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin suaminya makan. Namun mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu barusan, Hinata mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Mau tak mau ia mulai mengikuti arah pemuda itu yang mulai mengambil ransel Hinata dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Ke pintu nomor dua dari arah tangga, pemuda itu memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintu. Memperlihatkan isi kamar yang cukup luas dengan sebuah kasur besar, lemari berpintu dua, meja rias, dan sebuah jendela balkon dengan sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi kayu. Di samping lemari, ada sebuah pintu kayu yang diketahui adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Kamar itu lebih dari cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai kamar utama. Gorden krem tipis yang melambai ketika Hinata membuka jendela balkon. Angin bertiup meski udara panas masih setia membakar bumi.

Melihat pemandangan Sunagakure dengan leluasa karena letak tempat tinggal mereka yang berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi. Tempat yang masih jarang dari rumah lain dan sedikit terpencil. Tempat yang tenang dan damai. Tempat teraman yang mungkin sengaja dipilih Gaara untuknya. Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang membuka lemari berpintu dua. Seolah memeriksa sesuatu dalam lemari itu dengan wajah datar yang tak pernah berubah. Hinata menghampiri suaminya. Ketika langkah kecilnya sampai, pemuda itu beralih pada Hinata.

"Hanya ada beberapa baju yang disiapkan pengurus desa. Ukurannya juga masih dikira-kira. Akan kusuruh nee-san untuk mengurus sisanya. Lagi pula pakaian untuk..."

Gaara tak meneruskan ucapannya.

Hinata masih setia mematung ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Gaara. Tak tahu kalau suaminya itu masih menimbang-nimbang ucapan yang tepat untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Gaara adalah pemuda balig. Ia tentu sudah tahu apa saja yang harus dipakai seorang perempuan ketika sudah masanya. Walau tidak tahu secara langsung, ia tinggal dalam satu apartemen dengan kedua kakaknya. Yang tentu saja Temari yang adalah seorang wanita selalu mengurus segala keperluan adik laki-lakinya dari memasak hingga mencuci baju. Menjemur pakaian mereka dalam kawat yang sama. Dan ketika waktu mengangkat jemuran, tidak selalu Temari yang melakukan. Kadang Kankurou, atau Gaara ketika sudah usai bertugas. Mengangkat jemuran yang terdapat segala macam jenis pakaian. Dari jubah kebesaran Kage hingga pakaian dalam wanita.

Ya, pakaian dalam.

Yang jika ditilik dari punya Temari, pakaian dalam kakaknya itu berubah ukuran seiring berjalannya waktu. Gaara tahu pubertas. Dan sebagai laki-laki ia mafhum dengan hal itu. Itu adalah hal yang lumrah untuk setiap manusia. Tapi itu adalah kaknya, Gaara tak merasa sungkan atau apapun. Namun jika menyangkut gadis lain –meski itu adalah istri sahnya sendiri-, Gaara masih ragu untuk membicarakan masalah pakaian dalam. Apalagi jika menanyakan ukurannya. Lebih baik ia menyerahkan semua hal itu pada Temari saja.

"Akan kusuruh nee-san mengurus semua itu setelah kembali ke desa," Gaara tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya dan beralih ke hal lain.

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju walau sedikit ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Gadis pemilik Byakugan itu mulai heran melihat Gaara yang keluar dari kamar. Hingga tak sadar langkah kakinya mengikuti pemuda itu menuju sebuah pintu nomor tiga dari tangga dan membukanya. Walau Hinata mengikuti tanpa suara, Kazekage muda itu berbalik ketika menyadari ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Ini kamarku. Kau bisa memanggilku jika membutuhkan sesuatu,"seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan, Gaara cepat-cepat menjawab.

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Melihat sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang minim perabotan. Ruangan ini lebih sederhana dari yang tadi. Menciut hatinya mengetahui sifat pengalah Gaara. Menelusupkan perasaan bersalah yang membuat Gadis itu bertanya.

"Ga-gaara-san, ti-tidak tidur d-de-denganku?"

Walau malu Hinata harus menahannya.

Gaara yang mulai melepas guci pasirnya menoleh sejenak ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman,"

Hinata tersentuh.

"I-ie, daijoubu... K-kita tidak harus 'melakukannya' meski dalam satu kamar, Ga-gaara-san," setelah semua yang dilakukan pria itu, kebaikannya, sifat pengertiannya, bahkan kerelaan dalam hal ini, Hinata tak mau terus membebani seorang yang mustinya harus ia layani.

"Jangan memaksakan diri,"

"Ti-tidak, aku t-tidak memaksakan diri!"

Hinata membungkam mulutnya cepat. Barusan ia berseru pada Gaara. Wajahnya memerah. Kenapa justru ia yang terlihat memaksa pemuda itu untuk sekamar dengannya?

"Ti-tidak... etto... bu-bukan itu maksudku..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gaara masih setia mendengarkan gadis yang mudah gugup itu.

"...A-anda sudah sangat baik padaku, G-gaara-san. A-anda tak pernah memaksaku, m-menerimaku yang lemah dan tak berguna ini menjadi pendampingmu... a-aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, mau memilihku s-saat p-pertunangan waktu itu. A-anda memilihku karena ti-tidak ingin membuatku lebih lama ter-..." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"... -dan w-waktu itu! S-saat kita berada di M-manwa, a-aku sangat terharu mendengar penuturanmu, Gaara-san..."

Mata hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"... A-anda membandingkan diriku yang l-lemah dan tak berguna ini de-denganmu..."

Gaara tetap memperhatikan.

"... Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, G-gaara-san..." matanya mulai berkaca.

"... Anda sudah sangat b-baik padaku. Rasanya akan sangat tak pantas j-jika aku menerima kamar yang bahkan j-jauh lebih baik d-dari kamar ini. A-atau aku saja yang tidur di-,"

"Itu tidak perlu," Gaara memotong cepat.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap wajah pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"D-daijoubu, lagi pula kamar ini ju-"

"Tidak perlu!"

Nada pemuda itu sedikit meninggi. Gadis ini begitu keras kepala.

Hinata yang semula sedikit memaksakan senyumnya hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ti-tidurlah bersamaku, G-gaara-san," Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia baru saja meninggikan suaranya -lagi-.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

Perbincangan yang sedikit alot itu terselesaikan. Gaara mulai mengambil gucinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Entah kenapa melihat Gaara yang mulai beralih lagi ke kamar sebelumnya, membuat wajah Hinata memanas berkali-kali lipat. Ia sangat malu. Ia merasa suasana canggung nan aneh ini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ke dalam helai indigo tebalnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah,"

"E-eh?" Hinata mendongak cepat.

"Gaara-san mau kemana?" Hinata segera beralih ke kamar mereka.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," Gaara mulai beranjak keluar menuruni tangga.

"Ga-gaara-san, istirahatlah sebentar, akan kumasakkan makan siang untukmu,"

"Tak perlu, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemari, istirahatlah," pemuda itu mulai memasang sepatunya di genkan depan. Hinata yang menyusul di belakang masih menatap cemas ke arah punggung suaminya.

"S-sebentar saja, anda pasti juga masih lel-"

Entah kenapa pemuda itu suka sekali memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perjalanan seperti ini. Aku tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun," Gaara berdiri dan sebelum benar-benar pergi, pemuda itu berpamitan dengan istrinya.

"Ittekimasu,"

"T-tunggu!"

Gaara berhenti memutar kenop ketika merasa terpanggil.

"Ja-jangan pulang terlalu larut, G-gaara-san..." wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"... A-akan kumasakkan makan m-malam u-untukmu," wajahnya menunduk lagi. Bukan menunduk yang biasa Gaara lihat ketika gadis itu murung. Tapi tundukan yang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam wajah manisnya. Sebuah tundukan malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang samar terlihat di kedua lesung chubby pipinya.

Gaara menatap agak lama perubahan sikap Hinata. Merasakan hawa yang sama, pemuda itu berdehem kecil.

"Akan kuusahakan," dan dengan cepat ia keluar dan menutup pintu kembali. Berusaha keras tak menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas pula entah karena apa.

"Itterashai..." Hinata berbisik pelan melihat kepergian Gaara.

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

Tak seperti siang hari, udara malam di Suna berubah 180 derajat ketika matahari telah raib dari angkasa. Dari hawa panas yang menyengat hingga membuat sesak, menjadi dingin menusuk sampai menembus ke sumsum tulang. Hinata tak begitu berani keluar rumah, ia belum terbiasa tinggal disini. Begitu istirahat sebentar setelah perjalanan jauhnya, ia berbelanja beberapa barang bersama Temari. Langsung pulang ketika sore menjelang dan segera beres-beres rumah.

Temari bilang Gaara selalu pulang larut, atau paling awal sekitar jam 10 malam. Bahkan terkadang ia tidak pulang sama sekali. Hinata mafhum akan hal tersebut. Meski masih muda, tak bisa dielakkan jika pekerjaan Gaara tak pernah memberikan toleransi usia sama sekali.

Usai membersihkan diri, Hinata bersiap memasak makanan, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Tak berselang lama, sebuah suara baritone yang Hinata kenal membuat gadis itu menuju ke arah suara berasal.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaerinasai, Gaara-san,"

Hinata membantu melepas jubah Kage Gaara. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak karena tak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia biasa pulang dalam keadaan larut. Tanpa sambutan, tanpa pelayanan. Melepas sepatu, caping dan jubah Kagenya seorang diri. Selalu makan masakan yang telah dipanaskan. Atau memasak sendiri ketika Temari menjalankan misi. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Yang sudah berumah tangga, dan tentu saja ada seorang istri yang siap melayani segala kebutuhannya. Gaara tahu mereka masih belum ada rasa saling suka ataupun cinta. Tapi melihat sikap Hinata yang berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuknya, mau tak mau membuat pemuda itu luluh juga.

"Apa Aneue tadi sudah kemari?"

Saat melepas jubah itu tak sengaja telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh punggung Gaara. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan gelenyar aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"U-um... kami belanja banyak hal hari ini,"

Menggantung jubah biru itu bersama caping Kage di sebuah tiang gantungan.

Gaara melangkah masuk menuju kamar membawa sekoper besar berisi berkas pekerjaan, ketika Hinata berseru kepadanya dari arah bawah tangga.

"Ga-gaara-san, anda ingin m-makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Mandi,"

"A-akan kusiapkan air hangat kalau begitu,"

"Hm," Pemuda itu benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Perasaannya serasa aneh setiap kali menerima perlakuan dari Hinata.

Menghadapi sebuah bak mandi dengan air hangat yang terasa nyaman. Seumur-umur Gaara selalu mandi dengan air dingin jika Temari tidak sedang berbaik hati sekali merebuskannya air panas. Memikirkan Hinata, entah kenapa selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka masih satu hari bersama, dan Gaara mulai merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tak merasakan suatu keganjilan pun dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Saat peminangan, saat pernikahan, atau saat perjalanan panjang mereka ke Suna. Gaara hanya merasa simpatik dengan gadis itu. Ia merasakan rasa yang sama dengan keadaannya. Hanya itu.

Tapi ketika menerima semua perlakuan seorang Hinata sebagai istrinya, tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu, ia mulai membuka celah kecil dalam hati kerasnya.

"Ittadakimasu,"

"Ittadakimasu,"

Masakannya pun sangat lezat. Gaara berpikir bahwa Temari harus belajar memasak dari istrinya tersebut. Melihat tatanan masakan rumah yang beraneka ragam yang menguarkan rasa dan aroma nikmat. Berbeda sekali dengan kakak sulungnya yang selalu memasak makanan yang hampir monoton setiap hari.

Melihat Gaara yang mulai menyuap makanannya, Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan takut-takut, berani mengeluarkan suara.

"B-bagaimana rasanya?" sambil menautkan kedua ujung telunjuknya di depan dada, Hinata menunggu jawaban Gaara dengan berdebar.

"Enak,"

Gadis itu sedikit lega.

"B-benarkah? Syukurlah..."

"Hm,"

Mengambil potongan hati ayam yang terasa menggiurkan, Gaara makan dengan perlahan.

"Gaara-san, a-apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih berwajah takut-takut ketika berbicara dengannya. Apa gadis itu masih takut dengannya? Atau ia hanya merasa sungkan saja padanya?

"Apa saja, aku tak pilih-pilih makanan,"

Hinata merasa ringan mendengarnya. Ia tak perlu pusing untuk memikirkan menu makan setiap hari.

"Tapi aku sangat suka jenis makanan yang asin,"

"Oh..."

Mereka kembali makan. Dalam diam. Hanya suara denting sendok dan sumpit dengan piring. Hinata mengambil porsi makan seperti biasanya. Tak memperhatikan gerak tangan Gaara yang terus mengambil berbagai lauk yang ia buat. Mencicipi masakan istrinya yang begitu nikmat di lidah. Ketagihan untuk merasakan masakan yang lain, hingga tanpa sadar ia terus menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja. Hingga butir nasi terakhir di mangkuknya tandas.

Selesai dengan makan malam, Hinata membersihkan peralatan makan dan Gaara memasuki ruang pertama dari tangga. Memulai aktivitasnya dalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja. Segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat ia tinggal untuk menepati janjinya pada Hinata. Pemuda itu terfokus pada tumpukan dokumen warna-warni yang memuat seluruh laporan, keluhan, atau permasalahan yang berkaitan dengan desa. Tibalah pada sebuah map biru yang kemudian menyita perhatiannya ketika ia mulai membaca.

'Akatsuki terlihat di perbatasan desa?'

Wajah dingin itu nampak serius.

'Mereka sudah mengambil Shukaku dariku, untuk apa mereka kembali ke Suna?'

Membalik halaman per halaman.

'Apa itu berhubungan dengan-...'

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk,"

"Gaa-gaara-san?"

Hinata pikir Gaara berubah pikiran dan menolak tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama dengannya. Ia melihat pria itu memasuki ruangan yang berbeda dengan kamar utama. Namun begitu melihat isi dalam ruangan yang memperlihatkan berkas-berkas dan dokumen dalam tiap sudut lemari, brankas, dan mejanya, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah telah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara.

"A-anda belum tidur?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan,"

Hinata memberanikan diri masuk dalam ruangan itu setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

Melihat istrinya yang berdiri mematung, Gaara mulai bertanya.

"I-ie, h-hanya saja kukira Gaa-gaara-san t-tidak mau tidur b-bb-be-bersamaku..."

Semburat merah yang dahsyat menghias pipi chubbynya. Mau tak mau hal tersebut berdampak pula pada Gaara.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanku tadi,"

Kazekage muda itu berusaha mati-mati tidak memperlihatkan gestur gugupnya.

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut berkali-kali lipat rasa bersalahnya. Gaara sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor untuk menepati perkataannya. Membuat pemuda itu berkutat kembali dengan kesibukan penat di malam yang seharusnya ia pergunakan untuk istirahat.

"G-gomen..."

"Untuk apa?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"M-membuatmu bekerja l-lagi..." gadis itu menunduk.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya,"

Hinata masih menunduk. Ia melirik takut-takut pada suaminya itu.

"Duduklah, kau pasti pegal berdiri begitu saja," Hinata tersentak dan merona malu. Pasti akan sangat memalukan mendapatinya berdiri tanpa tujuan yang jelas seperti tadi.

Mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa, Hinata berdiam diri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia meremas ujung tangannya. Ingin ia keluar, tapi melihat serakan kertas-kertas penting di hadapannya membuat hatinya serasa berdenyut nyeri. Gaara harus melakukan pekerjaan sebanyak ini sementara ia dengan santainya menyuruh ia pulang untuk makan malam. Mencuri lihat ke arah Gaara, Hinata menemukan pemuda itu masih berkutat serius dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Merasa Gaara tak terusik dengan kehadirannya, gadis indigo itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"G-gaara-san, adakah yang bisa a-aku bantu?"

Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Tidak perlu. Tidurlah saja, ini sudah malam,"

"A-aku juga seorang kunoichi, Ga-gaara-san... m-mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu..."

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Melihat raut harap dan wajah takut-takut itu, membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah,"

Hinata tersenyum sumringah. Cukup membuat pria di hadapannya itu merasakan gelenyar aneh yang mendera kembali, ditambah langkah kecil Hinata yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ne, apa yang bisa k-kubantu?"

"Kau hanya perlu memisahkan data yang sudah direvisi dan berstempel dengan yang belum," Gaara menyerahkan setumpuk berkas berat ke tangan mungil Hinata. Merasakan kulit sehalus sutra gadis lembut itu ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Hai'.."

"Walau ini tugas yang mudah, isi berkas itu sangat banyak, Hinata. Kau bisa pergi tidur jika bosan melakukannya."

"Ie, a-aku akan sangat senang jika bisa membantumu, Gaara-san,"

Hinata mulai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Menyortir bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Gaara. Mereka melakukan semua pekerjaan hingga malam semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekatnya. Jam sudah menunjuk angka tunggal kembali setelah melewati angka ganda terakhir dalam lingkarnya. Gaara juga sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Hanya menunggu beberapa sortiran lagi dari Hinata untuk ia kerjakan. Menggerakan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal, pria itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang ternyata sudah hanyut dalam mimpi lelapnya.

Gadis itu tertidur begitu pulas ketika ia kelelahan dan bersandar pada punggung sofa. Meninggalkan setumpuk kertas di tangan yang belum sempat disortirnya.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata. Menatap wajah damai gadis itu yang begitu menghanyutkan. Tenang dan suci, tanpa dosa, seperti malaikat penenang jiwa. Wajah cantik yang tertimpa sinar lembut rembulan dari celah-celah jendela, membuat tangan Gaara tak sadar menyibak helai indigo yang menutup sebagian wajah pulas itu. Merasakan betapa lembutnya wajah itu, betapa halus dan harumnya surai-surai itu. Gaara memandang gadis itu lama. Lekat oleh pesona yang terpancar darinya.

Udara malam di Suna yang begitu dingin membuat Kage muda itu memutuskan memindahkan tubuh pulas Hinata. Mengangkat tubuh ringannya menuju kamar mereka. Berat tubuh gadis itu, serta aroma lavender yang menguar darinya, entah kenapa membuat Gaara kembali berdesir merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Hingga saat meletakkan tubuh mungil gadis itu pada ranjang, secara tak sengaja wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Menghirup oksigen dalam lingkup yang sama. Melihat kelentikan bulu mata yang menghias kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Semakin menguatkan aroma tubuhnya yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada selengkung bibir ranum semerah mawar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi lembut saat kulit sensitiv mereka itu saling bergesekan. Membuat gerakan mengecup yang bahkan membuat seorang Gaara terlena.

Lalu saat merasa ada pergolakan kecil dari lawan mainnya, mata Jinchuuriki itu membuka kelopak matanya melihat reaksi Hinata yang sedikit terganggu karena ulahnya. Cepat-cepat Kage itu sadar dan segera melepaskan diri.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'

Sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat gerakan apapun. Tangannya yang masih memeluk gadis di bawahnya itu terpaksa mengatung saat empunya mematung tak bergerak. Saat Hinata mulai berhenti menggumam, Gaara kembali terfokus memperhatikan wajah bak malaikat itu. Meremas tubuh mungilnya ketika mengingat sikapnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Mereka sudah menikah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Kenapa ia harus mengendap-endap dan takut seperti seorang pencuri? Jika apa yang ia curi adalah sesuatu yang menjadi hak miliknya?

Gaara tahu Hinata belum siap. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang mendasarinya melakukan hal tadi. Gaara belum memastikan, bahwa Hinata telah benar-benar membuka hati seorang Gaara atau belum. Yang jelas, jika pun Hinata menolaknya ataupun Gaara yang merelakannya, toh pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah putus untuk selamanya. Mereka sudah terikat mutlak. Bahkan semua orang tidak akan mengijinkan mereka berpisah. Tidak akan pernah. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sebuah hal baru yang belum pernah dilakukan, bukan?

Memulai kehidupan seperti orang biasa lainnya. Mencoba saling mengerti, mengisi, menyayangi, dan tentu... mencintai. Seperti pasangan pasutri lainnya.

Ya, itu benar.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Mereka memang harus mencoba, karena selamanya takdir yang mengikat berdua dalam sebuah tali suci bernama pernikahan ini, tidak akan putus, sampai kapanpun juga.

Menyamankan dirinya, Gaara menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. Berbagi selimut dan ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata. Bungsu tiga bersaudara paling disegani di Suna itu mencoba memejamkan mata. Kantuk yang tak pernah menghampiri karena insomnia, selalu membuatnya menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan lemba-lembar kertas kerja. Mungkin meninggalkan beberapa sisa pekerjaan yang tinggal sedikit adalah ide yang bagus. Ia ingin mencoba tidur. Setidaknya memejamkan mata sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang serasa sangat nyaman dipeluknya. Semakin mendekapkan hidung mancungnya pada lipatan leher putih yang menguarkan aroma lavender menenangkan. Bagai aroma terapi, tanpa sadar harum itu membuat kesadarannya perlahan raib.

Akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke alam mimpi setelah sekian lama.

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

Hinata menggeliat. Mengeratkan selimut dan menggelung badan. Wajahnya yang tak tertutupi serasa lebih dingin dari tubuhnya. Terutama bagian hidung mancung yang kini terlihat memerah karena udara pagi yang menusuk. Dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam, ia mendempetkan diri pada sesuatu yang terasa nyaman di belakangnya. Sumber panas yang begitu hangat dan menghalau hawa dingin yang mendera. Semakin ia mendekatkan dirinya, semakin ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang ganjil. Kenapa ada sesuatu yang seperti ini di tempat tidurnya?

Ia masih belum sadar benar. Hanya mengikuti insting untuk membuat nyaman dirinya. Lalu saat mulai merasa aneh, gadis itu berhenti menggeliat. Mencoba diam dan mencerna dengan pikirnya yang baru terbangun.

Ada suatu denyutan di punggungnya.

Denyutan sesuatu.

Sesuatu seperti...

... detak jantung?

Perlahan ia membuka mata. Amnethyst yang masih sedikit mengantuk itu langsung terbuka lebar ketika merasakan suatu pergerakan di perutnya. Ia diam mematung. Dan dengan was-was mulai memutar kepala ke arah belakang.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

Begitu ia melihat kelebatan surai merah yang mendekapnya dengan posesif di belakang. Meski wajah itu tak terlihat, gadis itu yakin 100% siapa pelakunya.

"Enghh..."

'Dia mengerang!' Hinata masih dalam posisi terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba surai merah itu bergerak dan memperlihatkan iris jadenya. Mata sayu yang mengunci pergerakan gadis yang ada dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak khas bangun tidur menyadarkan kembali Hinata ke alam nyata. Muka gadis itu memerah cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Keringat dingin datang mendera wajah putih pucatnya di pagi yang dingin ini.

"I-iya..."

'A-apa aku sudah melakukannya?' batin Hinata takut-takut. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Mata bulannya bergerak gelisah. Namun ketika merasakan kain yang masih utuh melekat di tubuh, Hinata merasa lega. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya sedikit nyeri merasakan suatu perasaan bersalah -lagi-.

Gaara masih bergeming dari posisi nyamannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang mulai gugup tak karuan itu. Menghirup dalam aroma yang mampu membuatnya pulas semalaman. Memejamkan mata setiap gelitik ekstrak bau menggoda itu melewati setiap inci indra pemciumnya. Sungguh aroma yang luar biasa hingga membuat insomnia akut Gaara menghilang begitu saja. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak tertidur pulas seperti ini.

Gaara membuka mata. Menyadari Hinata yang sedikit bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Hinata berjengit mendengarnya.

"Eh? A-ano, d-da-daijoubu..."

"Kau... keberatan jika aku melakukan hal ini?" Hinata meneguk ludah gugup. Ia semakin bersalah dengan nada pertanyaan Gaara.

"T-tentu saja tidak, G-gaara-san..."

Gaara akan membuka suara lagi ketika gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... G-gomensai... seharusnya aku bisa me-melayanimu lebih baik..."

"Hn... aku tahu kau belum siap. Kau juga masih gugup jika berhadapan denganku,"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Suara selimut dan sprei yang bergesek menandakan jika pemuda di belakang Hinata juga ikut terbangun. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Menimbang sesuatu. Ia memejamkan mata erat sebelum dengan perlahan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Gaara. Mencoba tersenyum kecil dan sesekali mencuri lihat pemuda yang menatapnya datar dengan rambut maroon acak-acakan.

"M-maaf..."

Satu kata yang tak membuat tangan kekar itu raib dari pinggang ramping istrinya.

"A-aku hanya belum terbisa, Gaara-san,"

Hinata tertunduk.

"Sekarang cobalah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, anggap saja aku temanmu, seperti Kiba dan Shino,"

Tubuh mereka yang masih begitu dekat, seakan bisa merasakan degup jantung masing-masing.

"A-aku ingin, ta-tapi itu sulit... Kita belum pernah berbicara a-akrab, Gaara-san. A-aku belum bisa..."

Bahkan suara nafas masing-masing pun bisa mereka dengar.

"... Gomenasai... Aku menjadi i-istri yang buruk. Se-seharusnya aku bersyukur, b-bisa menikah dengan orang hebat sepertimu..."

Gigitan di bibirnya semakin keras.

"... O-orang lemah sepertiku..."

Mata yang mulai menampakkan air mata.

"... Yang tidak pernah diakui..."

Tangan di perutnya semakin mengerat.

"... A-aku... sungguh... t-terima kasih sudah m-menerimaku..."

Satu tetes air lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"... M-memilihku yang tidak berguna ini..."

Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ringkih yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"... Menghargaiku..."

"Cukup,"

"... Te-terima kasih Gaara-san... G-gomen-"

"Cukup, Hinata... Jangan bahas itu lagi..." bisik Gaara.

Pelukan erat yang ia terima semakin membuat gadis itu menambah tetes air yang lolos dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan semua perasaan meluap yang ia pendam sendiri. Suatu rasa terima kasih yang tak terhingga... sampai perasaan bersalah dan maaf yang seolah tak cukup untuk membayar semua kebaikan yang membuat gadis itu merasa dihargai selama ini. Perlakuan Gaara terlampau baik. Seakan Hinata tak pantas untuk mendapat semua itu. Dirinya yang selalu berada di bawah. Tak pernah dianggap dan selalu mengecewakan. Klan yang mencoba menyingkirkannya. Hingga suatu perasaan cinta yang seolah sulit untuk ia dapatkan. Bahkan pada orang yang ia sukai.

"Jangan berpikiran bahwa hanya kau yang mengalami hal itu, Hinata," bisik Gaara di sela pundak istrinya.

"Hiks..."

"Aku juga sama. Mereka memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adalah monster..."

"Hiks..."

"... Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka menghormatiku sebagai pemimpin mereka. Aku tahu apa yang mereka dulu lakukan padaku ada dasarnya..."

Nada datarnya tak berubah.

"... Mereka hanya ingin melindungi diri, mereka tak salah. Dan mungkin apa yang terjadi padamu saat di Konoha, pasti juga ada alasannya,"

"D-demo..."

"... Aku yakin tidak semua orang yang terlihat membencimu tidak benar-benar membencimu,"

"A-aku-"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat seseorang yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Menjadi seorang yang bahkan bisa membuat orang yang dulu memandang remeh dirimu menjadi takluk, dan segan padamu,"

"A-anda terlalu baik, G-gaara-san... A-aku merasa sangat berterima kasih padamu..."

"Jadi cobalah, Hinata. Coba terima apa yang menjadi takdirmu saat ini,"

Hinata mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya. Gaara melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata tersebut.

"Walau itu sulit, kau harus mencoba,"

"Y-ya..."

Menghapus air matanya, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap jade di depannya.

"Aku juga sedang mencoba,"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mematung menatap raut serius yang terpancar dari manik hijau suaminya.

"Mencoba hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup berkeluarga,"

"A-akan aku coba," semburat merah menghias kedua pipi basahnya.

Hening kembali.

Matahari mulai nampak dengan hadirnya sinar pada celah-celah yang membatasi dunia luar dengan ruangan yang kini mulai menghangat. Pada sepasang insan yang mencoba memahami kehidupan baru mereka. Pada ruangan dengan dinding dingin yang terasa kosong sebelum Hinata merasa bahwa Gaara bukanlah orang yang tak akan mau menerimanya. Justru karena hal itulah, gadis indigo tersebut bertekat untuk menjadi sosok istri yang lebih baik bagi suaminya.

"Mungkin pernyataanku sebelumnya salah," Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Eh?"

"Tentang bagimana kau harus bersikap padaku." Hinata sedikit was-was.

"..."

"Kau tidak harus menganggapku selayaknya teman..." Gadis itu menelah ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang serasa kering mencekik.

"... Anggaplah aku suamimu. Karena impresi itu lebih tepat daripada teman terbaik sekalipun,"

"A-aa..." Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Membuka tutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang 100% merah padam karena malu. Merona hebat dengan gestur gugup yang membuat Gaara kelabakan menutupi semburat tipisnya yang mulai ketara.

"Lupakan saja. Mungkin itu hal yang terlalu sulit untukmu."

"I-ie..."

"..."

"A-anda benar Gaara-san. M-memang seharusnya begitu... mulai sekarang, a-aku akan me-menganggapmu sebagai s-su-suami-k-ku..." Hinata ingin hilang dari dunia saat itu juga. Ia sungguh malu.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata yakin jika pernyataan gadis itu tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

"-..."

Seperti akan mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu, Hinata urung melakukannya. Gaara memperhatikan. Ya, sadar atau tidak ia selalu memperhatikan gadisnya.

"Jangan seperti itu,"

"Eh?"

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu, jangan takut untuk bertanya padaku."

Manik pucat itu mengerjap beberapa saat.

"O-oh... Mm, b-baik..."

Hinata merenung sejenak. Menatap lengan kokoh suaminya yang menempel pada pinggang rampingnya. Menimbang sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan atau tidak. Detak jarum jam di dinding memenuhi keheningan dalam kamar itu. Menghantarkan sedikit kemeriahan seiring semakin naiknya matahari menuju angkasa. Hingga terapaan hangat nafas Gaara yang menerpa samar poni tebalnya, membuat gadis itu membulatkan keputusannya. Ia telah memutuskan. Ia harus berani.

"Ga-gaara-k-kun..." walau kegugupan selalu menyertainya.

Gaara melebarkan iris jadenya.

"A-ah, g-gomen memanggilmu se-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Gaara membalas cepat. Hinata meremat selimut yang melingkupi kakinya.

"Mm..." Hinata harus berani.

Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya perlahan ke arah Gaara. Menangkupkan tangan seputih susu itu pada salah satu pipi Gaara yang terasa hangat di tangannya. Berdiri di atas lututnya sendikit.

Pemuda pengendali pasir itu merasakan desiran aneh lagi yang menerpa di hati. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya secara tiba-tiba dengan tangan bergetar di pipinya. Jantungnya mulai bereaksi. Memompa aliran darahnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Hinata. Gadis itu berdebar hebat. Ia ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk memulai semua ini seperti yang dikatakan suaminya. Cara inilah yang menurut Hinata bisa mengawali perubahan kehidupan mereka. Berusaha menjadi mesra. Layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya.

Kecupan singkat dari bibir lembut Hinata seolah membuat suara jarum jam di dinding berhenti berdetak. Suara aktivitas di luar sana, hingga pancaran mentari yang seolah membatu tak berkutik. Hembus angin yang mematung dan hanya suara degup jantung yang bagai slowmotion dalam kancah iris jade itu. Hembus nafas lembut yang memabukkannya, dan rasa yang masih tercecap di bibir tipisnya. Semua itu seakan membuat dunia hanya berputar pada mereka berdua saja. Mengantarkan pada suatu tempat kosong berwarna putih yang luas, tak berbatas. Hanya mereka berdua. Ya, mereka berdua yang duduk dalam suatu tempat imajiner itu. Dengan Hinata yang menatapnya. Menatap dengan iris indahnya yang membesar. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu seulas senyum kecil malu-malu disertai semburat merah yang begitu manis.

Gaara terpesona.

Ya, tak dipunkiri lagi Kazekage muda itu terpesona. Terpesona pada istrinya sendiri. Hingga ruang dan waktu seolah-olah berhenti, dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua yang terpusat dalam suatu gelombang atmosfer lembut pengunci hati. Yang membuat jantung terpacu kuat dan saling mengeluarkan aura hangat berwarna merah muda pada kedua lesung pipi. Hinata kembali terduduk. Ia menunduk malu dan bersiap melepaskan tangannya, ketika sebuah tangkupan lain menggenggam hangat tangan mungilnya.

Ditatapnya wajah takjub Gaara. Pemuda itu masih berwajah datar. Tapi tak dielak lagi dari kedua iris jadenya, ia terkesima dengan semua tindakan Hinata. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu cukup lama. Hingga tangan yang menangkup tangannya itu beralih pada belakang kepala Hinata. Menariknya mendekat, membagi oksigen untuk dihirup bersama, menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada masing-masing hati. Memejamkan mata dan melemaskan tangannya hingga terkulai lemah pada pundak kekar Gaara, ketika ciuman itu datang, melumat lembut bibir istrinya yang terasa manis bagai candu. Kecupan ringan yang terjadi, suasana romantis yang tercipta, membuat mereka terbawa suasana. Gaara mulai beralih pada leher jenjang gadis yang meraup udara sebanyaknya ketika pemuda itu melepas pagutannya. Menciptakan beberapa kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa dia miliknya. Gadis itu miliknya. Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Gaaraaaa...!"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara melengking itu. Ia mulai panik, karena surai maroon itu sudah berada tepat di dadanya dan pakaiannya sedikit terbuka di bagian atas. Takut jika mereka terpergok tengah melakukan hal yang membuatnya serasa ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga. Ia terlalu malu. Seakan ingin pingsan ketika raut merahnya sudah melewati batas, bahkan hampir melampaui rambut suaminya.

Gaara masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Mata yang semula terpejam menikmati kulit halus istrinya itu kini terbuka dan menampakkan raut tak suka.

"Tch! Mengganggu saja," suaranya yang dalam justru membuat Hinata mematung tak berani bergerak.

BRAKK!

"Oi, Gaara! Kau masih tidur y-"

Kankurou mematung.

Melihat adik bungsunya berada dalam posisi yang ehm, sangat, ehm... ya, itu...

"A-aa... Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian..." dengan wajah horor Kankurou mulai mundur perlahan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur ketika melihat raut membunuh adiknya.

"Ky-..."

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya, aku pergi dulu! Jaa~!"

"...-kyaaaaaa...!"

"Gomenasai...!" Kankurou terbirit keluar dari rumah adiknya ketika melihat ombak pasir yang siap menerpa.

Keadaan kacau yang memalukan itu akhirnya berlalu. Hinata yang hampir menangis dengan wajah merah padam mulai merasa tenang ketika Gaara menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Mungkin kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja."

Hinata tercekat. Ia semakin malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada gumpalan selimut untuk menutupi semburatnya.

"Aku akan berangkat bekerja. Jika kau bosan di rumah, ajaklah Temari-nee bersamamu. Kau tahu harus pergi kemana untuk menemuinya,"

Hinata turun cepat dari ranjang. Tak memperhatikan bahwa dirinya masih acak-acakan dengan baju dan wajah memerah yang kacau. Walau justru itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Gaara.

"A-akan kusiapkan sarapan,"

 **~~~~))))0((((~~~~**

"O baka! Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu, aho!" sebuah jitakan keras menghantam kepala Kankurou hingga menimbulkan benjolan berwarna merah muda.

"Nee-san ittai!"

"Teme! Kita tidak tahu jika mereka bisa sedekat itu dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Jika kau tak mengganggu, mungkin sebentar lagi aku sudah punya keponakan yang lucu, tidak seperti pamannya yang jelek ini!" Temari mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke hidung Kankurou.

"Onee-san hidoi ne..."

"Tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka Gaara akan benar-benar menyukai Hinata..."

Tap tap tap...

"Hoi, Gaara!" Kankurou urung meledek adiknya ketika masih mendapat tatapan membunuh seperti pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau tadi datang ke rumahku?"

""E-etto, dokumen yang seharusnya ada di kantormu kulihat tidak ada. Jadi kupikir itu ada di rumahmu," Kankurou menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia masih takut berhadapan dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Ne, Gaara. Apa kau benar-benar sudah 'melakukannya' dengan Hinata? Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah tertarik pada perempuan manapun. Nmaa... Walau itu hal yang sangat baik jika kau menyukai istrimu sendiri," Temari menyenggol lengan Gaara.

"Belum. Kami juga masih dalam tahap pengenalan."

"Hora, jangan malu-malu, Gaara-chan... Tahap pengenalan kalian ekstrim sekali, sampai-sampai kau sudah membuka bajunya lebih dulu..." seringai jahil Temari muncul.

"Apa Kankurou-nii yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Kankurou meneguk ludahnya.

"Hei Gaara, tadi itu aku benar-benar tak sengaja,"

"Sama saja, itu sangat tidak sopan,"

"Gomen... Habisnya kau tidak biasanya belum datang ke kan-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Gaara-teme! Ka-"

"Omae-tachi! Berhentilah bertengkar! Seperti anak-anak saja," Temari yang diabaikan mulai mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

"Gaara, jangan hiraukan aniki bodohmu itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah mulai serius dengan pernikahanmu? Apa Hinata tak keberatan melakukannya? Bukan maksudku menghalang-halangi kalian, tapi... kau tahu, Hinata masih memiliki rasa pada Naruto. Kau juga harus mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Kalian bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta jika dijalani dengan pelan-pelan. Tak usah terburu, lagi pula istrimu itu tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu," raut Temari berubah serius.

"Aneue, kami belum melakukannya. Aku juga tidak ingin terburu-buru. Kami sudah sepakat untuk mulai mencoba hidup baru kami. Hinata setuju, ia tak keberatan sama sekali. Lebih baik kami jalani atau tidak sama sekali. Kami sudah sepakat, akan melakukannya malam ini,"

"Huakkh!" Kankurou nosebleed. Temari menganga dengan wajah memerah. Sedang Gaara hanya berwajah datar tanpa merasa kalau perkataannya itu terlalu vulgar untuk dibicarakan di lorong kantor Kazekage ini.

"A.. A-aa... Souka... Lebih baik dijalani saja daripada tidak sama sekali. Ganbatte ne! Segera berikan aku keponakan yang lucu, ya!" Gaara mendapat tepukan takjub dari Temari. Wanita itu memeluknya erat sejenak sebelum menggeret Kankurou yang masih nosebleed mendengar Gaara yang bicara terlalu jujur. Jika si maroon itu mengatakan hal seperti itu, sudah barang tentu si pirang dan si muka kucing merencanakan suatu penguntitan ala Anbu untuk mengintip adiknya. Ah, tapi sial sekali karena mereka segera mendapat misi hingga keesokan hari. Dewi fortuna yang tidak berpihak atau Gaara yang sudah tahu otak mesum kedua kakaknya, kah? Siapa yang tahu?

 **TBC**

 **Pengennya oneshot, tapi kenapa jadi kepanjangan yah? Ah, mungkin 2shot aja, hehe...**

 **#plakk!**

 **Bingung pingin kasih rated apa. Sekarang masih gak bisa update rated M, tapi kalo dikasih T kayaknya isi kepala Uma gak kesampaian keseluruhannya. Bingung ah, tapi tetep up aja, biar bisa nambah koleksi ff**

 **Masih dalam pengerjaan sih, gak tau juga end nya kayak gimana, yang jelas Uma pengen nulis fantasi tentang GaaHina yang Uma idam-idamin. Kalo ada kesamaan ide sih, ya maaf... :D**

 **Tapi suwer deh, ini semua crita Uma buat sendiri berdasar imajinasi Uma.**

 **Yosh, sudahi saja ending dari author abal ini pemirsa, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...! See ya... :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierce**

 **Summary:** Perjodohan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, akan berakhir seperti apakah manusia yang mengalami hal bernama perjodohan. Kebahagiankah? Atau malah kesedihankah? Siapa yang bisa menebak. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi./R&R please/canon.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje, judul gak nyambung ama isi cerita, memungkinkan munculnya rasa bosan karena ketikan yang sangat panjang, dan sederet warning lainnya :p**

 **Gaara x Hinata**

 **Hope you like this!^_^**

 **...**

Arakan awan kecil dalam jangkau luas hampar biru jernih sejauh mata memandang. Tebing-tebing tinggi dalam bebatuan coklat menjadi tanjakan terjal bagi siapapun yang belum lihai bertapak di daerah itu. Daerah gersang dengan beberapa kaktus di sepanjang sisinya. Matahari terlihat membundar besar bagai dekat dengan kepala. Menunjukkan terik yang tak henti membuat tanah tandus daerah terluar Suna itu menjadi gersang. Bukit Gotho.

Jika menapak sedikit di salah satu ujung bebatuan tertinggi daerah itu, akan terlihat hamparan luas padang Suna dengan sebuah siluet batu besar di kejauhan. Penanda gerbang sebuah pemukiman desa tersembunyi di daerah gersang ini.

"Tobi,"

"Kau terlalu ceroboh nak... sekarang mereka sudah tahu jika kita mulai merangsek ke daerah ini lagi,"

"Tak masalah, aku akan mengurusnya,"

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau tahu jika rencana ini sangat penting untuk tujuan kita,"

Setajam cengkraman cakar elang di udara sana, mata onyx yang menyirat banyak luka memandang datar sebuah panorama batu di kejauhan. Memandang imajiner sosok seseorang yang menjadi incarannya kali ini.

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

Lebih dari dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian 'memalukan' yang dipergoki Kankurou dalam kamarnya. Gaara masih terlalu sibuk untuk pulang tepat seperti pertama kali mereka menempati rumah barunya. Hinata tidak keberatan, ia tahu benar tugas suaminya itu. Walau kegiatan 'malam ini' yang terucap beberapa hari lalu belum terkabul, sedikit membuat perasaan campur aduk gadis indigo tersebut. Antara lega, senang, cemas, bahkan kecewa. Entahlah, ia belum tahu pasti perasaannya kepada Gaara. Tapi ia masih mencoba untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan baru di Suna. Dan tentu saja mencoba untuk menumbuhkan 'cinta' pada seorang pria berambut maroon bernama Gaara.

Tak lupa, duo bersaudara hentai bernama Temari dan Kankurou yang sedikit senang karena masih memiliki kesempatan mengintip acara malam pertama adik bungsunya. Walau Gaara pasti akan selalu bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka, bahkan sebelum terlaksana.

Pagi itu Gaara baru pulang tepat dini hari. Jalanan masih sepi dan sedikit gelap. Bahkan lampu-lampu depan rumah penduduk pun masih menyala. Ketika memasuki rumah ia mendapati ruangan gelap disana-sini. Melepas sepatunya, Gaara berujar lirih, meski tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Tadaima,"

Menaiki tangga menuju kamar, ia mendapati Hinata tidak ada di tempat tidur. Gadis itu kini sering tidak tidur di kamar ketika ia pulang terlalu larut. Hinata selalu menunggunya hingga terlelap di ruang tamu bahkan di meja makan. Gaara sedikit cemas. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengeratkan hubungan mereka berdua. Hinata kini juga mulai tidak segan lagi padanya. Seharusnya itu menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk mereka.

Ah... Gaara menyesal tidak menerima tawaran bulan madu para tetua beberapa hari lalu. Ia berujar akan menerimanya jika tugas desa sedang tidak menumpuk. Dan ditambah berita mengenai Akatsuki, sepertinya bulan madu mereka akan tertunda beberapa waktu lamanya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Pikirannya yang selalu datar kini mulai bergelombang dengan kelebatan bayangan senyum manis istrinya itu. Apalagi rona merahnya, aroma harumnya, tangan lembutnya, kulit sensitifnya, masakannya, rambutnya, bibirnya, lehernya... Ah, semuanya! Gaara menyukai semua yang menyangkut Hinata. Gadis itu tak pernah luput dari pandangannya. Bahkan sejak pertama bertemu pun, sadar atau tidak, iris emeraldnya selalu terpaku pada sosok seorang Hinata. Hanya Hinata. Memperhatikan gadis itu. Daya tariknya, Gaara selalu memperhatikan Hinata. Mungkin memang takdir yang mempertemukan, tetapi Gaara yang menemukan. Arti dari pandangannya yang selalu terpancang pada Hinata, adalah rasa ketertarikan antara seorang pria dan wanita. Gaara tahu hal itu. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk mengungkapkan dan Hinata yang memiliki rasa yang sama padanya.

Gaara berjalan menuju ke arah kamar samping dari kamar utama. Berharap menemukan gadisnya sedang bergelung dalam hangat selimut disana. Tapi nihil, Hinata seolah tak pernah meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Tidak di ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, ataupun kamar. Gaara berjalan-jalan menuju keseluruh ruangan kamarnya. Mencari-cari sosok yang mulai membuatnya cemas.

Dimana Hinata?

Keadaan dari begadang semalam sedikit membuat ia letih. Apalagi ia sudah tidak beristirahat total selama dua hari berturut-turut. Tapi semua itu tak ada artinya dibanding tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi setiap pikirannya. Hinata.

Gaara berhenti sejenak. Mematung dan sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya. Ia berbalik cepat. Masih dengan wajah datar ia meraih jubah kage dan bersiap keluar rumah ketika sebuah derit halus pintu depan membuat ia sedikit mencelos mendapati siapa pelakunya.

"A-aa, Gaara-kun sudah pulang?"

Tak sadar pundak tegangnya menurun. Perasaan lega terpancar dari wajah dingin itu.

"Hm,"

Hinata melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Meletakkan pula sepatu besar Gaara yang masih tertinggal dan meletakkannya di samping sepatunya.

"S-semalam aku ke rumah Temari-nee, me-membantunya membuat makan malam. A-aku sedikit bosan di rumah, kupikir aku juga bisa me-menunggumu, tapi ternyata aku tertidur disana," Hinata tertawa pelan. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk menata sebagian makanan yang ia buat semalam. Tak menyadari wajah mematung Gaara yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok dirinya.

Gadis itu terlampau polos. Terlampau suci dan tak terjamah. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang sudah menghilangkan puluhan nyawa ketika usianya bahkan belum mencapai angka ganda. Hinata gadis yang baik dan berhati lembut. Entah kenapa para Hyuuga disana tidak bisa melihat ketulusan gadis itu dan malah 'membuangnya' ke Suna. Gaara merasa beruntung bisa menemukan pilihan yang tepat baginya.

Sungguh, mengikuti kata hatimu sama saja memilih kebahagiaanmu. Meski kebahagian itu harus kau buat sendiri, jika orang yang bersangkutan pun setuju untuk melakukannya, maka jalan menuju kebahagiaan itu akan terbuka lebar untukmu.

Sama dengan Gaara yang telah melihat 'jalan' itu saat menatap lekat Hinata ketika gadis itu bercerita tentang kedatangannya di apartemen Temari hanya untuk menunggunya selesai kerja. Melihat wajahnya yang tak marah atau kecewa karena 'diabaikan' selama dua minggu ini. Ia nampak natural dan biasa. Dengan ketulusan tiada tara yang sanggup melelehkan hati setiap kaum pria.

Gaara mendekati Hinata. Dengan pelan ia menyusupkan hangat kedua tangannya pada ramping pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Hinata sedikit tersentak. Kare yang sedang ia pindahkan ke wadah lain sedikit tumpah karena keterkejutannya. Gaara menyandarkan hidung mancungnya pada pundak mungil istrinya. Menghirup dalam aroma 'terapi' itu sambil memejamkan mata. Mendekap erat gadisnya untuk menghantarkan suatu rasa yang ada di hatinya. Berusaha agar Hinata tahu perasaannya.

"Maaf,"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya," Gaara membuka pelan giok indahnya. Menelusurkan hidung mancung itu menuju lebih dekat ke area leher untuk menggoda istrinya. Mengendus rakus harum Hinata hingga gadis itu kegelian dibuatnya.

"G-gaa-"

"Kau tidak marah?"

Hinata berhenti menuangkan kare kental itu. Sedikit menahan diri dengan rasa geli yang dibuat suaminya.

"U-untuk apa marah? Itu sudah kewajibanmu, Gaara-kun. A-aku paham itu, a-aku hanya sedikit khawatir d-denganmu," seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Hm? Khawatir untuk apa?"

"Gaara-kun selalu pulang larut, b-bahkan sampai pagi hari... A-apa Gaara-kun juga ma-masih sempat untuk makan malam?" Gaara semakin gemas untuk tidak menggigit kulit leher iku keras-keras. Hinata terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

"Sebenarnya makanku tak teratur,"

"B-benar ka-"

"Tapi itu tak masalah. Jika kau tidak kecewa dengan pernikahan ini,"

Hinata diam sejenak. Mencuci tangannya dan mengalihkan perhatian penuh pada sosok pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap lekat jade indah itu.

"Jangan terlalu berpikir seperti itu, Gaara-kun. Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa p-pernikahan ini yang membuatmu tak f-fokus lagi pada pekerjaan-"

"Tidak,"

"-mu... M-maka dari itu, jangan berpikiran lagi bahwa aku keberatan dengan p-pekerjaanmu..."

Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Mengusap lembut pipi pucat pemuda itu.

"J-justru engkau yang mesti khawatir dengan kesehatanmu... l-lihat, kau nampak kurus dan lingkar matamu hitam sekali..." mengecup singkat bagian bawah mata Gaara dan menampilkan senyum manisnya. Gaara menarik lekat Hinata pada pelukannya. Mengunci gadis itu dan melumat bibirnya.

"Justru aku semakin khawatir denganmu, Hinata. Semakin hari, kau semakin agresif saja," Gaara menunjukkan seringai tampannya ketika melihat wajah Hinata merona.

"I-itu ka-karena kau menyuruhku t-terbiasa dan m-mencoba, Gaara-kun..." Gadis itu kembali pada mode gugupnya. Bagaimana pun ia selalu tak tahan dan merona hebat jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Kau gagap lagi? Bukankah kita ini suami-istri, Hime..." menekan pada kata 'suami-istri'. Hinata menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan intens suaminya. Merasakan sendiri degup jantungnya yang mulai terpompa cepat. Apalagi aroma maskulin Gaara yang seakan menghipnotis, tak bisa membuatnya bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bukannya kurus, hanya kulitku yang semakin pucat karena terlalu lama berada di kantor kage,"

"T-tapi wajahmu l-lebih menyeramkan dengan lingkar matamu i-itu, G-gaara-kun," berujar lirih takut Gaara marah dengan ucapannya. Namun pemuda itu justru semakin gemas dengan tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu.

"G-gaara-kun juga harus beristirahat c-cukup, a-aku juga bisa membantumu j-jika kau kelelahan,"

"Lingkar mata ini bukan hanya karena insomnia, Hinata. Karena Shukaku yang dulu mendiami tubuhku-lah yang mewariskan lingkar mata ini,"

Hinata membeku. Serasa menekan tombol 'play' pada sebuah memori pedih yang membuat Gaara menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Suna. Ia tengadahkan kepala melihat wajah suaminya yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Pandangan datar dan sulit ditebak. Hinata menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Ia takut pemuda itu marah atau tersinggung karena mengingatkan Shukaku dan gelar Jinchuuriki yang pernah ia sandang dahulu.

Seakan mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba menatap lekat ke arah matanya, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Menatap dekat iris lavender yang memesona. Menikmati kegugupan gadis itu yang tak bisa menghindar dari kungkungannya.

"Tak usah takut. Aku bukan tipe orang yang murung saat mengingat masa lalu suram sepertimu,"

"M-maaf,"

"Daijoubu,"

Hari masih gelap dengan menyisakan bayangan bulan samar di angkasa. Waktu dini hari adalah waktu terdingin di Suna. Suhu bisa mencapai di bawah 100 C disana. Membuat sebagian besar orang enggan beraktifitas apalagi beranjak dari balik selimut hangat mereka. Bahkan para ayam jantan pun sedikit enggan mengeluarkan kokokannya sebelum matahari benar-benar menampakkan wujudnya.

Suasana hening antara Gaara dan Hinata tak membuat keduanya canggung seperti saat mereka bertemu dan berdekatan bersama. Hinata mencoba terbiasa dan membuka hati untuk suaminya. Gaara tahu jika ia mulai menyukai Hinata dan tak mau jika harus jauh-jauh dari istrinya itu. Semboyan 'mencintai diri sendiri' mungkin sudah mulai runtuh tergantikan 'mencintai Hinata seorang'. Gaara juga anak muda, ia bisa jatuh cinta. Hal yang wajar dialami darah muda sepertinya jika dihadapkan gadis secantik, sebaik, dan selembut Hinata. Suguhan pesona yang ia temui hampir setiap hari dan tak bisa luput dari ketertarikan perasaannya. Usianya masih 18 tahun, mungkin sedikit terlambat bagi Gaara untuk mengalami cinta pertama di usia ini. Namun semua bukan masalah, ia hanya peduli dengan Hinata. Ya, hanya Hinata...

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, hm?" mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"T-tidak ada," Hinata memejamkan mata. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka setelah sekian lama. Berharap Kankurou tidak tiba-tiba muncul lagi seperti dahulu dan merusak momen romantis mereka kali ini.

"Ne, mau jalan-jalan nanti siang?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Mendapati jade indah yang masih setia menatap tepat ke arahnya yang membuat Hinata dengan gugup mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"U-um... T-tapi apa Gaara-kun tidak l-lelah? A-apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Aku ingin bolos kerja hari ini,"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh?! G-gaara-kun tak boleh sepert-"

"Akan kumintakan ijin lewat Kankurou. Lagi pula jatah libur bulan maduku belum kuambil, para tetua pasti tak akan keberatan dengan hal ini,"

Semburat merah kembali menjalar ketika Hinata mendengar kata 'bulan madu' dari Gaara.

"D-demo, pe-pekerjaanmu nanti pasti bertambah banyak..."

"Kau bisa membantuku,"

Hinata memfokuskan matanya pada Gaara. Tumben suaminya itu tidak menyangkal niat membantunya mengurus dokumen desa.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya di kamar nanti,"

Dan cubitan kecil Hinata membuat pemuda itu menampakkan senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat, bahkan kepada saudaranya sendiri. Membuat Hinata ikut terkikik kecil karena rasa malu dan takjub melihat senyum maut suaminya. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan bisa ditemui dari seorang Gaara. Pemuda itu begitu baik, penuh kejutan. Hinata betah berlama-lama di dekatnya. Bahkan kerinduan akan Konoha dan Naruto lama-lama semakin terlupa dan kini ia mulai mengisi semua rasa kerinduan itu pada rumah barunya, pada Suna, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara. Pada suaminya.

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

SET!

"Tim 6 menyebar! Tangkap mereka! Jangan tertipu dengan genjutsu bayangan itu!"

"Tim 8, awasi daerah jurang sebelah utara! Mereka kabur ke arah sana!"

"Hai'!"

"Tim 5 dan 4, kepung dari arah dalam! Tim 3, bersiap di udara dan tangkap jika mereka berhasil lolos dari formasi ini!"

"Siap!"

"Kankurou-sama...! Salah satu dari mereka berhasil lolos secara tiba-tiba!"

"Apaa?!"

"Arrgh!"

"Bantuan...! Tim 5 terserang jutsu aneh dari musuh!"

"Nani?!"

"Waaaaaa... Argh!"

"Musuh berhasil kabur! Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak!"

"K-kh... KUSOOO...!"

Kankurou meninju batu besar di hadapannya dengan kesal.

Penjaga perbatasan melaporkan tanda-tanda kehadiran Akatsuki beberapa saat lalu. Kankurou yang tak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun silam terulang kembali segera mengirim beberpa tim pasukan untuk menyerbu mereka. Nampaknya Akatsuki tidak sedang mengincar Gaara. Shukaku sudah terambil, apalagi yang tersisa dari tubuh adiknya itu yang mau mereka ambil? Justru mengherankan jika Akatsuki memata-matai desa tanpa niat apapun. Yang mencurigakan, mereka hanya sesekali terlihat dan tak berniat menyerang kecuali saat pasukan Suna mulai bergerak. Mereka seperti... sedang mencari sesuatu?

"Kankurou-sama..."

"Cepat bawa yang terluka ke desa. Kita tarik pasukan kita kembali,"

"Baik!"

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

"G-gaara-kun..."

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Ke-kenapa banyak sekali orang disini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini pasar, Hinata,"

"A-aku sedikit ragu b-bertemu para penduduk,"

"Bukankah kau pernah pergi keluar bersama Temari-nee?"

"I-iya. Ta-tapi itu hanya ke sebuah to-toko dan itu tidak t-terlalu ramai,"

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ramah," Gaara menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"H-hm..." berusaha tersenyum, langkah kaki mereka menapak mulai memasuki area pasar Suna. Berbagai penduduk dari strata berbeda-beda bisa ditemui disini. Mereka saling tawar-menawar barang dan harga, juga diselingi beberapa percakapan khas, bahkan canda tawa antar warga. Tak luput beberapa anak kecil berlarian saling berkejaran bermain ria. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan ada yang merengek atau menangis ketika tidak dibelikan barang yang diinginkan oleh orang tuanya.

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri pasar. Memakai baju biasa yang sama dengan penduduk desa. Hinata sendiri tak tahu makna 'jalan-jalan' yang ditawarkan suaminya itu dini hari tadi. Ia kira mereka akan berada di sebuah tempat wisata, atau sekedar menyusuri Suna dengan sengatan mataharinya. Namun ternyata Gaara malah membawa langkah mereka menuju sebuah pasar tradisional yang berada dalam lingkup bangunan dari lumpur yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menyerupai tembok tinggi yang mampu menaungi dan meneduhkan pengunjung pasar. Di dalamnya terdapat pilar-pilar dan langit-langit kayu yang menawan. Tempat yang sangat bersih dan tertata rapi. Gaara dan Hinata berjalan pelan di antara pengunjung. Para pengunjung pasar yang terlalu ramai membuat keberadaan mereka sedikit tersamarkan. Gaara bahkan tak membawa guci pasirnya, dan membuat keberadaan mereka seperti membaur dengan para penduduk lain.

Meski hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena rambut mencolok Gaara. Seorang pedagang pakaian mengenali sosok bersurai merah pemimpin desanya itu dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kazekage-sama?"

"Kazekage?"

"Hoo... Kazekage-sama da!"

"Kazekage-sama..."

"Kazekage-sama..."

"Kazekage-sama..."

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara saat mata para penduduk terpaku pada mereka berdua. Orang di sekelilingnya sedikit meminggirkan tubuh agar bisa memberi ruang pada orang paling berpengaruh di Suna tersebut.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Kazekage-sama? Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa melihat Anda secara langsung di tempat sederhana seperti ini,"

"Apalagi sekarang Anda semakin tampan dan terlihat berwibawa," seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya menyampaikan pujiannya yang diiyakan semua orang.

"Benar sekali, dan... Apa gadis di belakang itu adalah istri Anda?"

"Benar juga, Kazekage sekarang sudah menikah,"

"Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa orangnya,"

"Dia adalah gadis Konoha,"

"Seorang Hyuuga,"

"Kudengar ia sangat cantik,"

"Berarti dia gadis bangsawan? Hyuuga adalah klan bangsawan di Konoha,"

"Kazekage memboyongnya beberapa hari lalu. Anakku mengatakan bahwa Kazekage-sama tak sabar ingin segera membawanya ke Suna, jadi ia membawanya dengan pasir terbangnya,"

"Wow... benarkah?"

Hinata merona hebat. Mendengar bisik-bisik para penduduk mengenai dirinya. Ia mengulum senyum saja, tanpa melihat ke arah suaminya yang sedikit merona mendengar komentar panjang seorang ibu paruh baya barusan.

"Ya, dia adalah istriku,"

"Kenapa Anda baru menunjukkannya sekarang, Kazekage-sama? Kami juga sangat ingin melihat istri Anda sejak diumumkannya perjodohan itu," seorang kakek menimpali.

"Ya, benar!"

"Benar, Kazekage-sama! Kenapa Anda tidak mengadakan resepsi di Suna?"

"Kami juga ingin menyambut kedatangan istri Kazekage,"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata agar keluar dari 'persembunyiannya'. Dengan merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu dan memperkenalkan istrinya.

"Sumimasen, pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak dan resepsi kami musti ditunda. Tapi aku berjanji, setelah semuanya selesai kami akan mengadakan resepsi kami secepatnya, dan mengadakan pesta rakyat,"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menahan kegugupannya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata... Aa, mungkin Hyuuga sudah bukan lagi marganya..." Hinata merona hebat.

"... kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya sebagai penduduk Suna, mulai saat ini,"

"Tentu saja, Kazekage-sama," penduduk serempak menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda begitu cantik, Hinata-sama,"

"Saya harap Anda bisa betah berada di Suna,"

"Ya, jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung ke tempat kami, Hinata-sama,"

"Kami akan selalu menyambut hangat kedatangan Anda,"

Mereka berusaha menayalami Hinata dan memberinya sambutan hangat. Bahkan seorang bocah laki-laki menggapai-gapai tubuhnya untuk meminta perhatiannya. Hinata menggendong bocah itu dan mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba di pipi kanannya yang langsung membuat ia tergelak. Para penduduk tertawa dibuatnya.

Keadaan sangat baik, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Hinata merasa senang sekali jika keberadaannya diterima baik oleh penduduk. Semula ia mengira mereka akan bersikap dingin dan tak acuh padanya, mengingat para shinobi yang berasal dari Suna rata-rata berwajah sangar dan memiliki jutsu mengerikan. Ternyata mereka sama seperti penduduk Konoha. Mereka ramah dan baik hati. Ditambah Hinata tak perlu lagi berada di lingkup Hyuuga yang mengekang. Seolah bebas dan merasa dihargai, gadis itu tak hentinya menampakkan senyum manis pada semua orang. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa telah memulai hidup baru bersama Gaara di Suna.

"Kau senang sekali," Gaara melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggamit tangan gadisnya. Mereka berjalan keluar pasar dengan beberapa barang yang secara gratis diberikan oleh beberapa pedagang ramah kepada Hinata.

"M-mereka sangat baik. Mereka bahkan memberikan baju-baju cantik ini,"

"Ya, tapi aku sedikit murung disana, apa kau tidak memperhatikan?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak. Mengingat sekilas ekspresi wajah suaminya yang memang selalu nampak 'murung' dan tak terbaca.

"Bocah laki-laki tadi,"

Gotcha!

"G-gaara-kun... cemburu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati wajah geli istrinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa cemburu pada anak kecil?"

"Dia memciummu,"

"Dia hanya anak kecil, Gaara-kun... Kau tak perlu cemburu,"

"Tetap saja,"

Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ne, jika kita punya anak nanti apa kau juga akan cemburu?"

Kini langkah Gaara yang terhenti.

"Anak? Kita bahkan belum melakukan 'itu', Hinata," seringai aneh muncul lagi. Hinata tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka memerah.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak akan cemburu. Hanya sedikit," tersenyum senang bisa membuat gadisnya merona karena ulahnya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang cukup sepi.

"N-ne, kenapa tadi ki-kita ke pasar jika t-tidak membeli s-sesuatu?" Gaara menoleh melihat perubahan tingkah Hinata ketika sedang gugup. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpura-pura menanyakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu tidak pingsan. Tempat itu sangat sejuk walau hanya sebuah pasar. Bukankah kau belum terbiasa dengan iklim di Suna?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Wajahnya semakin merah karena sekelebat pikiran melintas jika Gaara membawanya ke pasar itu untuk 'memamerkan' dirinya pada penduduk Suna. Nyatanya Gaara tak ingin gadis lemah seperti Hinata merasakan dehidrasi dan demam gurun karena terlalu kepanasan. Sungguh perhatian, bahkan Hinata sendiri tak peduli dengan fungsi syal hijau di lehernya kini yang sedang beralih fungsi menjadi penutup kepala. Gaara yang memakaikannya agar Hinata tetap merasa nyaman. Gaara yang selalu menjaganya. Bahkan tangan pemuda itu tak pernah lepas dari tangan kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum tulus sembari melihat sosok kokoh pemimpin Suna Gakure itu.

"Kita sampai,"

Hamparan pasir coklat sepanjang mata memandang tak tergubris ketika mata bulan Hinata melihat sebuah bangunan -ralat-, puing-puing seperti bekas istana kuno yang indah. Bangunan itu berbentuk setengah meligkar dengan bagian depan yang hanya tersisa setengah temboknya. Pilar-pilar kokoh yang masih tetap menyangga, walau beberapa runtuhan berserakan dimana-mana.

"Indah sekali,"

"Tempat ini adalah bekas peninggalan nenek moyang. Suna sedang berusaha memperbaiki dan memulihkannya hingga bisa dialihfungsikan lagi sebagai tempat wisata,"

Bergerak melewati lubang pintu besar, Hinata melihat sebuah kolam cantik dengan air jernih berwarna biru muda. Berkaca-kaca, ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman langka yang bisa bertahan hidup di Suna. Bahkan ada sebuah pohon besar yang cukup tua dengan daun rimbun berwarna hijau, berdiri kokoh di pinggir kolam.

"I-ini..." Hinata terpana-pana. Tak sadar hingga langkah kaki membawanya bergerak maju ke arah pohon itu dan mengusap kulit kayunya yang tak terusik.

"Menakjubkan, bukan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ada tempat seperti ini di Suna,"

Beberapa burung kecil berterbangan dan berkicau ria di atas pohon itu. Seolah pohon itu adalah rumah mereka, bahkan secara tak sungkan meminum air kolam dengan rakus walau jelas ada manusia yang berada disana.

"A-aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di Suna. I-ni menakjubkan... Sangat indah, dan... sejuk... seperti di... Konoha..." Hinata menatap penuh arti hamparan kolam jernih menakjubkan itu. Menikmati desiran angin berhembus yang terasa sejuk dan bersih di hati.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Hinata menoleh.

"E-eh?"

"Apa kau merindukan desamu? Keluargamu?"

Hinata menurunkan pandangannya.

"Naruto?"

Langsung melesatkan bola mata lavender itu ketika sebuah kata yang tepat meluncur dari mulut Gaara.

"E-etto..."

Jika dibilang tidak, Hinata jelas berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Jika dibilang iya, gadis itu tidak yakin lagi. Ia hanya sekilas mengingat. Mengingat bagaimana ia dulu memuja pemuda penyuka ramen itu dan selalu merindukan sosoknya dimana pun berada. Namun sekarang bayangan Naruto hanya sekilas, ya, sekilas. Terlintas cuma karena ia ingat saja. Ia akan selalu ingat Naruto, bahkan semua rekan-rekannya ketika ia mengingat Konoha. Mengingat seorang Naruto yang tak lebih dari sekedar rekan, teman, atau bagian tak terpisahkan dalam kenangan di Konoha. Hanya itu, tak lebih. Hinata tak memungkiri hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan ini pada Gaara. Ia takut pemuda itu salah paham.

"G-gaara-kun, i-itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham akan hal itu. Memang sulit untuk melupakan orang yang berharga bagimu," berjalan tenang menuju tepian kolam dan melihat pantulan wajahnya dari dalam air yang jernih.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Gaara sudah salah paham. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak marah ataupun kecewa. Tapi melihatnya yang seperti itu justru membuat hatinya sakit. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuatnya berjengit. Seolah bersalah, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bahwa Gaara tak peduli padanya. Entah kenapa pikiran barusan itu malah semakin membuatnya bingung. Ada apa dengan perasaannya sekarang? Hinata bingung. Gaara tak menampakkan kecemburunannya, tapi gadis itu malah tak suka.

Ia remat ujung bajunya. Melihat punggung tegap pemuda bersurai maroon yang membelakanginya menghadap kolam. Jika dipikir lagi Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang buruk. Ia sangat perhatian dan selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan orang sekitarnya. Termasuk Hinata. Maka dari itu pula Hinata sedikit merasakan sesal telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada suaminya itu. Gaara bukannya tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin mengalah. Atau malah, pemuda itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tak enaknya dengan berujar tulus agar membuat Hinata lebih baik.

Hinata masih terlalu dini untuk bisa tahu jalan pikiran suaminya itu. Tapi mungkin sebuah kedekatan yang mulai terjalin harus saling tereratkan untuk bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Memperkuat jalinan itu hingga mereka bisa benar-benar menikmati kehidupan yang baru.

Gaara sedang memperhatikan seekor ikan kecil yang mencoba mengikuti ikan yang lebih besar darinya, ketika sebuah pelukan dari sepasang tangan pucat melingkar di perutnya.

"A-aku memang merindukan Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun... Aku j-juga merindukan Kiba, Shino, Neji-nii... A-aku merindukan semuanya..."

Gaara merasakan tangan itu bergetar dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"... Aku merindukan desa... bukit tempatku b-berlatih, bahkan doujo yang biasa aku dan N-neji-nii gunakan..."

Merasakan punggungnya sedikit basah oleh suatu cairan hangat.

"... Go-gomenne... A-aku masih belum bisa melupakan mereka... Ta-tapi aku selalu berusaha m-mencintai Suna. Mencoba bertahan dan m-membaur dengan mereka... A-aku juga... s-selalu berusaha me-mencintaimu..."

Gaara raih tangan pucat itu dan ia balikkan tubuhnya. Melihat Hinata dengan mata menggenangkan air mata. Gadis itu tidak terisak. Mungkin ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Namun Gaara tahu, kesedihan yang selalu hinggap pada gadis itu terlampau besar untuk tak menyentuh rasa ibanya. Rasa bersalahnya. Bahkan rasa cintanya.

Gaara tak mau melihat ia menangis. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa bahagia. Ia rengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat yang membuat nyaman tubuh mereka.

"Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Hinata,"

Dalam balutan sejuk pohon tua yang menaungi dari sengat matahari Suna. Berhembuskan angin sejuk yang membawa pergi duka berganti rasa suka. Di bawah siang ini, tanpa sadar mereka telah menumbuhkan jalinan ikatan yang terbentuk mengikat hati masing-masing. Lewat semilir udara, kicau ramai beburung kecil yang bersorak, ikan-ikan yang melompat kegirangan, bunga-bungaan indah yang beroyang-goyang, bahkan dersiran rumput yang ikut tergerak, sesungguhnya Gaara dan Hinata telah melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. 'Pernikahan' yang benar-benar untuk mereka. Dengan saksi hewan-hewan kecil yang ikut berbahagia, pengiring pengantin para bunga yang menggugurkan mahkotanya, dan sang pendeta pohon tua. Disana, di tempat terpencil dan jauh dari pemukiman, tempat yang sulit dijangkau, tempat yang menjadi saksi lampau yang kini mulai runtuhkan, namun merupakan tempat yang tersubur nan indah, tanpa sadar mereka telah menumbuhkan suatu perasaan tercantik di alam semesta. Perasaan indah menakjubkan bernama cinta.

Tak diketahui bahwa dari balik sebuah mode ninjutsu tingkat tinggi penyamaran, sepasang mata tajam mengawasi muda-mudi yang tengah membagi perasaan sedih mereka itu. Menatap tanpa ekspresi melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berada dalam pelukan seorang pemuda maroon. Mereka terlihat diliputi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang baru bermula dan itu dimulai dengan sebuah kesenduan mendalam yang saling terucap dari masing-masing hati. Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi sosok yang mengawasi mereka turut berduka cita, karena kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Akhirnya, kutemukan kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang dengan sinar jingga di ufuk barat.

Temari tengah membeli beberapa buah-buahan ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Sembari membayar, ia sedikit menampakkan senyum ketika salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya dan menyapa ramah.

"Temari-nee!"

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kelihatannya kalian cukup bersenang-senang hari ini,"

"Hanya mengitari kastil kuno di selatan,"

"U-um, tempat itu sangat indah,"

"Tempat itu memang bagus," Temari berjalan dibarengi Gaara dan Hinata.

"Temari-nee sedang membeli buah?"

"Ya, kami juga butuh asupan nutrisi yang baik selain makanan pokok. Kankurou mulai komplain ketika terakhir kali kedatanganmu di apartemen kami, Hinata. Ia merengek seperti bayi agar aku mulai belajar memasak darimu. Mengkritik bahwa makanan yang keberikan selalu itu-itu saja, dan nutrisinya tidak seimbang,"

"Benarkah?" Hinata terkikik geli.

"Si bodoh itu cuma bisa merengek saja! Coba kalau ia yang kusuruh memasak," gerutu Temari.

"Menurutku masakan Kankurou-nii lebih baik darimu, aneue," Gaara mencoba meledek kakaknya. Dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca yang membuat Temari serius dengan perkataan itu.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah menikah, Gaara! Beruntung juga kau punya istri seperti Hinata. Yang pintar masak, serba bisa, rajin beres-beres pula. Jika kau mau, akan kubawakan masakan Kankurou setiap hari padamu!" Temari mencak-mencak mendengar masakannya dibandingkan dengan masakan 'tanpa rupa' dari Kankurou.

"M-mungkin Kankurou-nii harus segera menikah agar tak menyusahkanmu, T-temari-nee," Temari terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga... Tapi mana ada gadis yang mau sama si jelek itu, Hinata?!"

"Sebelum menyuruh Kankurou-nii menikah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu pernikahanmu, aneue. Aku adalah anak bungsu, tapi aku sudah menikah. Dan sebagai kakak tertua, seharusnya kau harus segera mencari pasanganmu,"

"Heh! Aku masih ingin meniti karir, Gaara-chan... Laki-laki yang ingin mendekatiku selalu kutolak dengan berbagai alasan," dengan angkuh menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak ada satu pun laki-laki yang berani mendekatimu selama ini, aneue. Kecuali pemuda dari klan Nara yang berwajah malas itu,"

Seketika gadis berkuncir empat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Tapi tak lama berlangsung, karena pipinya sedikit merah ketika Gaara mengucap kata 'Nara' yang mengarah pada sosok berambut nanas yang sering mengiriminya surat 'bodoh' akhir-akhir ini.

"S-shikamaru-kun? Me-memangnya ada hubungan apa Temari-nee dengan Shikamaru-kun?"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Hinata-chan... Gaara hanya mengarang saja," bersikap sedikit salah tingkah dengan tangan mengibas di udara.

"...-"

"Shikamaru tertarik pada Temari-nee ketika ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu," dengan santai Gaara menyela.

"Benarkah?"

"Gaara!"

Tanpa sadar perbincangan itu membawa langkah mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Temari berjalan ke persimpangan kiri, sedang Gaara dan Hinata meneruskan perjalan ke arah sebuah tanjakan dimana hanya terdapat sedikit rumah. Di antara rumah-rumah itu, ada satu rumah yang menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka setelah menikah. Rumah sederhana yang kini mulai dihiasi sedikit pajangan pada dinding kosongnya. Beberapa foto pernikahan dan lukisan yang Hinata buat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Rumah itu kini lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Lebih hidup. Gaara yang suka hal minimalis tak keberatan dengan dekorasi Hinata yang memang tak berlebihan dan menarik untuk dilihat. Membuat rumah mereka serasa milik berdua. Membuat keadaan semakin dekat dan menjadi lebih dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah..."

Hinata merendamkan diri dalam air hangat beraroma lavender. Wangi kesukaan yang selalu melekat padanya. Memejamkan mata hingga ia merasa nyaman.

Sedikit letih setelah acara jalan-jalan siang tadi. Gaara mungkin mulai berkutat dengan dokumen yang ia minta dikirim ke rumahnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Waktu makan malam juga masih agak lama, gadis pemilik Byakuugan itu ingin menikmati waktu mandinya lebih lama pula. Sembari beristirahat dan melepas penat. Membayangkan beberapa memorial yang kini melekat kuat dalam otaknya. Memori tentang rasa kebersamaannya bersama Gaara. Hinata yakin kini ia sudah mulai mencintai suaminya itu. Walau tak tahu rasa apa yang dimiliki Gaara terhadapnya, Hinata tak peduli. Waktu terus berjalan dan ikatan mereka tak akan pernah terputus. Ia yakin pada takdirnya. Ia yakin Kami-sama akan selalu adil terhadap hamba-hambanya. Ia yakin akan bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Maka dari itu ia tak ragu untuk mulai mencintai suaminya.

Selesai dengan acara berendam, Hinata melilitkan handuk di tubuh. Mengusap rambut basahnya sambil bercermin. Melihat pantulan seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan mata Byakuugan. Ia berhenti mengusap rambutnya. Menatap lebih dalam pantulan bayangan itu lebih lama. Atau tepatnya hanya melihat sepasang mata amnethyst itu. Menatap dalam mata yang menjadi ciri khas klannya sedari dulu. Ya, bukan Hyuuga namanya jika mereka tidak memiliki Byakuugan. Namun Hinata yang juga memiliki mata itu sejak lama tak pernah merasa bahwa ia dianggap sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

Menghela nafas pelan, gadis 18 tahun itu melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Mungkin bersiap menyiapkan makan malam lalu membantu pekerjaan suaminya seperti yang pernah ia katakan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat sosok berambut maroon yang terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan sebuah kertas di tangan. Wajahnya nampak serius. Sisi atas matanya yang tak beralis mengkerut hingga membuat Hinata heran. Ekspresi wajah yang tak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendapati istrinya yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk di tubuh. Mata jade itu tak berkedip sama sekali melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

"A-ano... Daijoubu ka, G-gaara-kun?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengabaikan kertasnya. Berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata yang masih tak sadar jika penampilannya sedikit 'mengusik' sang suami.

Tangan yang tersampir di dada untuk menggenggam kaitan handuk terenggut oleh tangan besar suaminya. Dalam genggam hangat yang halus dan tatapan dari kedua insan yang bertahan lama. Seolah menyiratkan suatu arti, Hinata tahu saatnya telah tiba. Ia merona hebat dengan tubuh bergetar.

Gaara memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih hal yang sangat ia damba. Menghirup aroma sabun di rahang bawah dan leher gadisnya. Menyesapi wangi shampo yang Hinata kenakan. Sedikit bergeser ke arah depan, ia mendapati bibir merah merekah istrinya itu dalam suatu pagutan mesra. Menikmati manisnya benda itu dalam kerinduan yang entah kenapa datang tak tertahankan.

Hinata menutup matanya. Ia kontrol diri agar tak terlalu gugup di waktu yang akhirnya menghampiri mereka ini. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara dan meraih pundak tegap itu untuk berpegangan. Suasana kamar yang suram seolah mendukung kegiatan mereka. Ditemani terobosan lembut cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang halus kegiatan panas shinobi berlainan desa itu.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti kegiatan itu akan terulang kembali. Dalam balutan malam yang baru tiba dan menyisakan sedikit semburat jingga disana. Dengan hadirnya bulan yang sudah membara di angkasa. Adalah waktu yang langka bisa mendapati kedua benda langit itu bisa berada dalam satu sisi yang sama. Melingkupi bumi dengan pesona dan cahayanya masing-masing.

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Hanya bertemu saja,"

"Tak memasang genjutsu?"

"Kau tahu pasirnya selalu waspada terhadap sekitarnya,"

"Shikaku sudah tak berada di tubuh itu lagi. Yang ia punya sekarang hanyalah pasir 'kosong',"

"Entahlah,"

Tobi melirik sekilas pria bersurai hitam itu. Menatap wajah datar tak terbaca yang tengah melihat hamparan luas padang Suna.

"Kau tak serius dengan misi ini,"

"Siapa yang tahu, Tobi?"

"Kita tak bisa leluasa memasuki desa itu, Uchiha. Suna dan Konoha telah menjalin kerja sama. Mereka akan dengan lebih kuat membombardir kita jika tahu apa yang kita rencanakan. Apalagi Sasori tak ada lagi disini,"

Kini Uchiha di samping Tobi yang beralih melihat pria bertopeng di sampingnya itu.

"Tugasku hanya mengawasi,"

"Dan mengetahui tempat tinggal mereka,"

Tak menghiraukan dan meninggalkan pria bertopeng aneh itu sendiri.

"Aku malas menyuruh Zetsu melakukan tugas sepele ini, nak. Lagi pula aku ingin melihat sejauh mana tingkah 'konyolmu' itu?"

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan-bulan mulai berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. Di sebuah hari yang panas jam 10 pagi, saat Gaara berada di rumah dengan sang istri, Temari datang dan memberi sebuah kabar yang begitu berarti. Terutama bagi Hinata.

...

"Mereka akan tiba lima hari mulai sekarang,"

"B-benarkah?"

Sembari menutup mulut, Hinata seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tentang kedatangan teman-teman, Neji, Hokage, bahkan... Ayahnya sendiri akan mengunjunginya ke Suna.

Ya... memang banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga bulan ini. Tentang Kankurou yang melaporkan kehadiran samar dan misterius Akatsuki. Tentang pertunangan Temari dan Shikamaru hingga mendapat gunjingan dari Kankurou, _"Seharusnya yang dijodohkan dulu itu kau, Nee-san. Bukan Gaara dan Hinata,"_. Tentang kuil kuno yang setengah jalan direnovasi. Dan jangan tanyakan tentang kemajuan hubungan pasangan Gaara-Hinata. Mereka bahkan tak sungkan untuk mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, walau pun selalu Gaara yang memulai dan Hinata yang malu-malu. Keduanya terlihat serasi dan mengirikan beberapa pasutri yang melihatnya. Disenangi anak kecil –terutama bocah laki-laki- karena Hinata begitu ramah dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain. Walau entah kenapa saat Gaara muncul pasti para anak kecil itu seolah enggan dan bersikap agak sungkan pada Hinata.

"Itu berita yang baik," Gaara menimpali saat kakaknya itu mengambil beberapa apel yang terjatuh dari keranjang yang di bawanya.

"Hm? Mm... Kau harus mempersiapkan pesta kedatangan mereka, Gaara,"

"T-tidak perlu Temari-nee. Biar aku saja yang menyambut mereka,"

"Itu benar. Biarkan kami saja yang menyambutnya. Mereka harus melihat perkembangan hubungan kami," dengan nakal Gaara memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang.

"Ck! Terserah sajalah, tapi jangan terlalu vulgar, Gaara. Aku mendapat komplain dari Kankurou bahwa kau pernah mencium Hinata di tengah keramaian,"

Blussh...

Wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Kankurou hanya iri. Lagi pula mereka juga tidak marah,"

"Hinata bukan tipikal gadis pemarah, Tanuki-kun... Tapi kalau kau tak bisa menjaga sikap di hadapan kepala klan Hyuuga-"

"Hiashi-san tidak akan keberatan jika aku mencium anaknya. Karena aku adalah suaminya,"

"Argh, sudahlah! Bicara denganmu sama saja menaikkan tensi darahku! Yang penting kalian harus menyambut baik kedatangan mereka, ya...!"

"H-hai'!"

"Tentu saja,"

Setelah kepergian Temari dari kediaman mereka, Hinata secara tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah tak tentu arah. Seolah sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa? Kedatangan mereka masih lama,"

"A-aku hanya tak bisa d-diam, Gaara-kun. C-cici-ue... Ci-"

"Tenanglah,"

Gaara dekap tubuh Hinata agar berfokus padanya. Tubuh istrinya itu sedikit bergetar dengan mata berembun. Sebegitu senangnya kah Hinata mendengar kabar kedatangan ayahnya?

"Kau terlihat sedih atau... senang?"

Tentu saja wajah bersemu dengan tubuh bergetar itu menunjukkan suatu arti yang jelas bagi seorang Gaara. Ia tahu benar karakter tak tingkah istrinya itu. Tapi untuk memastikan saja, kedatangan orang paling 'disegani' dan berpengaruh dalam batin Hinata itu membuat istrinya senang atau berduka?

"A-aku se-senang, Gaara-kun..."

Setetes air mata merembes dari salah satu mata cantiknya. Gaara tak henti untuk menatap lekat wajah sembab itu. Berharap menemukan kebohongan atau apapun yang bisa melegakan hatinya. Tapi ia akan lebih lega lagi jika tak menemukan semua hal itu disana. Karena yang ada dalam wajah Hinata nyata, hanyalah hal yang benar-benar diucapkan wanita itu.

Gaara hapus air mata yang mengalir dengan sedikit menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum dan menyandarkan pipinya pada dada bidang Gaara. Bibirnya bergetar, ketika mengucap rasa syukur dan senangnya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka O-otou-san a-akan bersedia m-mengunjungiku,"

Dengan sabar Gaara usap lembut surai indigo dalam dekapannya. Menenangkan wanita yang sedang berbahagia itu. Mencoba menghantarkan kehangatan atas rasa senangnya pula dengan kabar yang membuat Hinata bahagia.

"K-kuharap perkataanmu waktu itu benar, Gaara-kun,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ba-bahwa tidak semua orang yang terlihat m-membenciku, mereka benar-benar membenciku,"

"Aa... itu,"

Diam sejenak untuk merunduk melihat wajah manis istrinya.

"Kuharap juga begitu,"

Lima hari berlalu cepat begitu saja. Rombongan Konoha yang tiba di Suna mendapat sambutan hangat dari penduduk setempat. Tanpa berlarut-larut dalam hiruk-pikuk di tengah paparan matahari, Temari dan Kankurou sebagai perwakilan tuan tumah menyilakan para tamunya untuk berehat setelah perjalanan jauh mereka. Gaara yang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas harus berhenti sejenak untuk menyambut rekan, Godaime Hokage, bahkan ayah mertuanya. Menyalami dan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terutama kepada Hyuuga Hiashi yang masih menampakkan raut 'kaku' seperti saat terakhir Gaara lihat dahulu.

"Selamat datang di Suna,"

"Gaara, lama tak bertemu!" bahkan Naruto yang sempat sibuk karena 'kepopuleran' barunya pun ikut hadir dalam rombongan ini. Memeluk erat Gaara sebagai seorang sahabat lama.

"Hm, Naruto." Gaara menyambut pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya, kutebak Hinata-chan melakukan yang terbaik untuk-"

BUAKK!

"Baka! Kau harus lebih sopan di hadapan Kazekage, Narutoo...!"

Sakura menjedotkan kepala kuning itu ke tembok dengan sekuat tenaga. Beruntung tembok kantor Kage itu cukup kokoh untuk kepala kuning Naruto.

"I-itte...khe...kk..." dalam sekejap Naruto tepar tak sadarkan diri.

"Bocah itu memang bodoh, maafkan ketidaksopanannya pada Anda," Tsunade menampakkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah paham benar sifat Naruto,"

"Kedatanganku kesini untuk membicarakan rencana bersama antara Suna-Konoha. Mereka hanya datang sebagai pengiring..." Tsunade menunjuk Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"... kecuali Hiashi-san yang memang ingin mengunjungi kalian," Gaara masih menadapati wajah 'kaku' ayah mertuanya.

"Nmaa... Walau Neji ikut juga karena ingin melihat Hinata, dan Nara yang ingin mengencani tunangannya,"

"Mendokusai naa... Hokage-sama, kami ingin segera istirahat setelah perjalanan menyebalkan ini,"

"Ck!"

"Kami ikut juga karena ingin melihat Hinata!" Sakura menimpali. Sai yang diam menandakan bahwa pemuda itu ikut hanya untuk ikut-ikutan saja.

"Baik, baik, kalian boleh keluar sesuka kalian..." dengan malas Tsunade mengibaskan tangan berlagak mengusir mereka.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat peristirahatan untuk rombongan Konoha. Ji-"

"Aku ingin segera bertemu putriku,"

Semua mata memandang ke arah pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata. Bahkan Naruot yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya ikut mendengarkan penuturan Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar Anda ke rumah kami, Otou-san," Gaara menampakkan sedikit -sekali- senyumannya menyambut ucapan sang ayah mertua.

Hinata tengah menata letak beberapa hiasan setelah ia selesai membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah. Hari ini diperkirakan rombongan Desa Konoha akan tiba di Suna. Maka menjadi hal yang lumrah jika ia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka semua. Terutama untuk sang ayah, ia tak mau membuat kecewa ayahnya dan menganggap ia tak mampu untuk melayani sang suami dengan baik.

Baru saja ia selesai meletakkan perabot terakhir, sebuah suara pintu terbuka menyadarkannya dari kegiatan bersih-bersih. Disana, di ambang pintu, terdapat sosok Gaara, Neji, dan ayahnya yang tengah menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Datar, berbinar rindu, dan sulit ditebak.

"Tadaima,"

"O-okaeri..."

Hampir saja Hinata tak bisa mengontrol jatuhnya air mata dan getaran dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya hampir semua orang dalam rombongan itu ingin ikut melihat Hinata ketika Hiashi mengajukan sebuah pernyataan tiba-tiba. Namun karena larangan Tsunade, hanya Hiashi dan Neji yang turut ikut dalam pertemuan itu. Mereka harus memberi sedikit privasi kepada mereka yang telah menjadi anggota keluarga tersebut untuk saling bertemu dan melepas rindu. Melihat keadaan masing-masing, atau perubahan hidup masing-masing.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di ruang tamu rumah Kazekage, tersedia tiga cangkir teh di depan para pria itu saat Hinata sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Keheningan menyusupi dengan leluasa di antara para pria yang memang terkenal tak banyak bicara ini.

Hinata datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan ringan. Sembari menunggu nabe yang ia buat matang, ia duduk di samping Gaara dan melirik-lirik sedikit ke arah ayahnya.

Ya... setelah perjumpaan mereka setelah sekian lama, ia mendapat pelukan dari Neji, dan 'sambutan', _"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ dari ayahnya. Jujur Hinata senang mendapat kata-kata sederhana itu dari sang ayah. Walau tak ada kontak fisik yang berarti, Hinata sedikit merasa ada perubahan pada pria paruh baya itu. Nada bicaranya masih datar, tetapi lebih halus. Ia juga sedikit merasa seperti... menghargai? Pada hinata. Entahlah, apa karena Hinata kini seorang istri Kazekage atau hal yang lain?

"Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat tertata rapi," Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai r-rumah yang dibuat Gaara-kun ini,"

"Awalnya ini rumah yang kosong, tapi Hinata berhasil membuat suasana di dalamnya lebih hidup,"Gaara menyesap teh buatan istrinya.

"Aku setuju akan hal itu." Hiashi masih berwajah datar tanpa melihat wajah-wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia raih cangkir teh buatan Hinata dan meminumnya pelan.

"Jika kalian lelah, kami masih memiliki beberapa kamar kosong untuk ditempati,"

"Mungkin Oji-sama ingin beristirahat sejenak?" Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hiashi.

"Ya, mungkin setelah makan siang hari ini." Hinata menatap ayahnya dalam ketertundukan yang ketara. Pria paruh baya itu masih memiliki aura yang kuat. Mampu membuat satu-satunya gadis Hyuuga itu tak berani membuka suara, atau bahkan menatap langsung ke arah mata yang berwarna sama dengannya itu.

Tanpa Hinata tahu, bahwa sang ayah telah lama menantikan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sang putri setelah beberapa bulan lamanya. Tak dipungkiri ia rindu akan sosok Hinata. Kediaman Hyuuga menjadi lebih 'tenang' saat gadis itu hengkang dari Konoha. Para tetua Hyuuga semakin mengagung-agungkan Hanabi, dan bersiap menjadikan gadis itu Heiress resmi menggantikan ayahnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu Hanabi mendapat gelar Jounin, dan saat itu pula Hiashi akan terdepak dari klannya sendiri.

Pria itu tak menyesal. Ia tak keberatan jika dirinya digantikan secepat itu oleh para tetua. Mungkin para makhluk lansia itu mulai mengendus segala gerik mencurigakan Hiashi yang ingin mengubah hierarki turun-temurun Hyuuga. Bagaimana pun, Neji yang sebagai Hyuuga terkuat di klan itu saat ini pernah terlihat membicarakan hal pribadi dengan Hiashi. Para tetua takut jika anak dari Bunke itu bersekongkol dan mencoba melengserkan Heiress Hanabi. Walau kenyataannya sang keponakan Hiashi itu hanya ingin membicarakan tentang perasaan sesungguhnya dari sang paman kepada putri sulungnya.

Dan sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Neji terpukul sekaligus senang, bahwa sebenarnya pamannya itu menyayangi Hinata. Neji terpukul, karena sebagai seorang ayah Hiashi tak pernah bisa menunjukkan segala perhatiannya pada Hinata. Juga senang, karena selama ini pria itu selalu mengawasi diam-diam segala perkembangan putri sulungnya. Dia selama ini menjaga jarak dan perasaannya untuk melindungi putrinya itu. Meski kadang kala sikap yang dibuat-buat terlanjur menjerumus hingga sulit untuk dikendalikan, bahkan diubah.

Yah... rahasia manusia memang tak terduga, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan rahasia alam semesta. Dengan tekad kuat dan tegas, Neji berani berbicara pada Hiashi dan mengatakan bahwa pamannya itu harus menunjukkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Hinata. Itu adalah kesempatan, pria tua itu bisa menunjukkan segala afeksi yang tertunda karena kini Hinata bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga ataupun penduduk Konoha. Ia adalah orang Suna, istri Kazekage, orang paling disegani bahkan oleh klan Hyuuga sendiri. Para tetua kolot itu tidak akan bisa mencampuri urusannya lagi. Karena sekarang Hinata bukanlah bagian dari Hyuuga.

Pria tua itu mengiyakan. Tapi entah kapan Hiashi akan melakukannya.

Secara diam-diam Neji selalu memperhatikan, tetapi pamannya itu masih tak bergerak dalam cangkang sikap kakunya. Mungkin ia masih bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Ingin memulai dengan pelan dan pasti, agar semua kesalahpahaman bisa terselesaikan.

Entah kapan akan dimulai. Hingga pembicaraan basa-basi yang mereka lakukan, bahkan setelah selesai makan siang, Hiashi masih setia dengan mode 'diam'nya.

Saat Hinata tengah mencuci piring, Gaara ikut membantu membawakan peralatan makan ke washtafel. Sedikit menggoda istrinya itu dengan mencium pipi dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Hinata hanya berujar pelan agar Gaara menghentikan itu semua, ia malu dan takut karena masih ada Neji dan Hiashi di ruang makan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sambil menyeringai, Gaara kembali ke meja makan dan ikut bergabung dengan duo Hyuuga yang sedang meminum teh masing-masing.

"Gaara," Neji memanggil adik iparnya itu dengan pandangan datar. Gaara menoleh. Memberikan kode menyilakan untuk Neji meneruskan kata-katanya

"Terkadang aku ingin sekali memukulmu saat kau berada dekat dengan Hinata."

Gaara mengernyitkan sisi atas mata tak beralisnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah menikah," Neji melanjutkan.

Gaara tertawa pelan dengan omongan Neji. Hinata yang juga mendengarnya hanya menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan semu merah di pipi.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah, agar kau tak selalu 'mengganggu' hubungan kami,"

Neji dan Gaara yang notabenenya jarang sekali mengeluarkan canda, kini mulai saling akrab satu sama lain. Hinata juga ikut merasakannya. Hanya saja Hiashi yang selalu diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu, nampak kaku dan tak bisa ikut bergabung dalam obrolan anak muda di dekatnya. Dirinya malah pergi begitu saja, menutup pintu kamar tamu dan meninggalkan Neji yang bertanya-tanya tentang 'kesungguhan' sang paman. Gaara diam dengan pandangan tak pernah luput dari Hinata. Sedang gadis itu juga tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti mendapati perlakuan seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi bagi Neji, sikap adik sepupunya yang sedikit aktif dengan menampakkan beberapa kali senyum manisnya saat sedang membereskan meja makan itu menjadi pertanda, bahwa gadis itu cukup senang mendapati kunjungan dari sang ayah.

Tanpa tahu bahwa di balik pintu kamar yang dimasuki Hiashi, ada seorang ayah yang tengah tersenyum dalam diam dengan semua hal itu.

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

Suasana malam di Suna tak beda jauh dengan Konoha, jika badai pasir sedang enggan untuk berkunjung. Beberapa kedai makanan dipenuhi pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan. Termasuk sebuah kedai barbeque khas Suna yang menjadi destinasi reuni antara Hinata dengan rekan-rekan sebayanya dulu. Naruto dengan semangat memanggang daging di didampingi Sai yang hanya melihat untuk menunggu daging itu masak. Sesekali pemuda berkulit mirip mayat itu menenggak sake mengikuti Shikamaru. Sakura membungkus beberapa selada dan tomat untuk dimakan dengan alasan diet. Hinata berbincang dengan Neji. Temari memanggang dagingnya dengan tenang di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Berapa lama kalian tinggal disini?" Temari melirik ke arah si Nara yang masih setia dengan mata malasnya.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari, tergantung Hokage. Menyusahkan saja, iklim disini sangat panas jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap awan,"

"Jika bisa aku dan Oji-sama ingin lebih lama di Suna,"

"B-benarkah itu, Neji-nii?"

"Yaa... Mvhungkin mrheka vhisa pphulang sendhirian. Phara Hyuuga phasthi bvisa bvertahan meskhi diserhang musvuh sekaliphuun," Naruto berbicara dengan mulut penuh daging tersumpal.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Naruto. Kau bisa tersedak, bodoh," walau nada bicaranya tenang, si kuning yang dimaksud mulai mengunyah cepat makanannya mendapati 'nasihat' dari Sakura.

"Sayang sekali Gaara tak bisa ikut dengan kita,"

"Nmaa, meja bocah itu selalu penuh dengan tumpukan berkas dokumen," Temari mengambil sebotol sake dan menuangkannya ke seluruh cangkir.

"Bagaimanapun, kalian sudah berada disini. Kita rayakan saja pertemuan yang berharga ini dengan bersulang,"

Penuh semangat mengambil cangkir mereka masing-masing, kecuali Hinata yang nampak ragu untuk menyentuh cangkir berisi cairan bening itu.

"Kanpai!"

"Kanpaii...!" walau ragu Hinata tetap berusaha mengarahkan isi cangkir di tangan ke bibirnya. Sebelum cairan itu benar-benar ia minum, untung saja tangan Neji menghentikannya dan meraih cangkir itu untuk ia minum.

"Jangan memaksakan diri,"

"A-arigatou," bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak sepupu seperti Neji.

Malam yang tenang menjadi hal langka di Suna. Udara memang dingin, tetapi desiran angin berpasir seolah absen dari pekerjaannya. Menyilakan para muda-mudi yang baru saja selesai merayakan pesta mereka berjalan pulang ke penginapan masing-masing dengan tenang. Malam yang larut membuat jalanan sepi. Ditambah arah pulang yang berbeda, Hinata kini harus jalan berdua saja dengan Neji yang memang menginap di rumahnya. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah jalan menanjak tanpa rumah di sekitar, Neji tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyeret Hinata agar bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa, N-nii-san?" sedikit was-was Hinata ikut melihat ke sekeliling.

"Byakuugan!" beberapa cabang otot menonjol di sekitar mata Neji ketika ia menggunakan jurus andalan klannya. Pandangan menjadi hitam-putih, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jangkauan yang lebih luas. Sebuah siluet mencurigakan yang bersembunyi membentuk bayangan aneh semakin menguatkan perasaan curiga Neji. Pemuda itu segera menarik Hinata dan menyuruhnya berlari.

"Cepat masuk ke rumah dan temui Oji-sama!" Hinata kaget tentu saja. Rumahnya sudah tak terlalu jauh dari sini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba neji menyuruhnya untuk lari?

Dengan wajah bingung, Hinata mengikuti saran Neji dan mencoba menggunakan lari ala ninja. Sial sekali jika kemampuan pendeteksinya menurun drastis karena ia tak pernah lagi menjadi seorang Kunoichi, selain menjadi seorang pengurus rumah tangga.

Neji terlihat melesat ke arah lain yang Hinata tidak tahu. Gadis itu berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dan apa yang dikhawatirkan Neji itu hanyalah penyusup atau pencuri biasa. Bukan seseorang berninjutsu tingkat tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilaporkan keberadaannya oleh Kankurou dan Gaara. Ya, semoga saja itu bukan...

GREEP!

... Akatsuki.

Hinata tercekat. Ada seseorang di belakangnya. Seseorang berjubah hitam yang tengah menahan lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang kuat dari sosok itu. Dengan takut-takut, dalam gerakan patah-patah gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Seolah merasakan suatu ketidakberdaayan yang amat besar ketika melihat secara langsung seorang yang memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat.

"I-itachi-s-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata merasakan sebuah kelelahan yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti terikat. Ujung kaki dan tangan sulit untuk digerakkan. Dengan membuka mata secara perlahan, samar ia melihat sebuah cahaya terang berwarna jingga dalam lorong. Seperti ia sedang berada dalam sebuah gua. Angin yang kencang berhembus membuat ia sedikit menggigil.

"Ssh!"

Ia meringis pelan. Tubuhnya sakit semua. Mencoba duduk, Hinata menoleh ke sekitar tempat asing itu dengan waspada. Ia mencoba menggunakan Byakuugannya, namun sebuah suara baritone membuat ia menolehkan kepala di sebrang sana.

"Jangan menguras chakramu. Percuma kau melakukannya,"

Ia melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi yang duduk santai menyandar pada dinding gua.

"I-itachi-san, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Hinata mencoba melepas ikatan tali di tangan-kakinya. Ia frustasi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kami hanya sedikit memiliki rencana padamu. Jadi tenang saja, O Hime-sama," seorang pria bertopeng muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Hinata semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan mendapati ada dua orang musuh yang kini berada bersamanya.

"M-mau apa kalian? A-aku hanyalah Shinobi l-lemah yang tidak berguna. Tolong, l-lepaskan aku," mulai memohon saat ia sadar bahwa tali yang mengikatnya juga ikut menyerap chakra yang ia punya.

"Hm... Itu tak baik, Hime-sama. Kami tak bisa melepaskanmu untuk saat ini,"

"K-kumohon..." Entah dorongan dari mana Hinata merasakan rasa depresi yang teramat sangat. Ia tak tahan terikat seperti ini. Ia ingin segera pulang. Menemui Gaara dan memeluk suaminya itu. Rasa rindu yang entah kenapa seolah tak tertahankan lagi membuat ia tak sadar telah terisak dengan air mata membanjir deras di kedua pelupuk mata. Pikirannya kacau, tak terkontrol. Ia mencoba berontak sekuat tenaga meski hal itu semakin menyakiti dirinya.

"L-lepas... lepaskan a-aku... kumohon lepas, hiks! Lepaaaas...!"

Koak! Koak! Koak!

Tobi terdiam saat melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri setelah Itachi mengeluarkan tiga tomoe di mata merahnya.

Mengalihkan mata dan berjalan menjauh, pria bertopeng itu mencoba tak acuh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk merilekskan pikiran.

"Bulan nanti akan menjadi misi kita kali ini, nak,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain Gaara yang mendapati Hinata diculik oleh Akatsuki, tak bisa tenang barang sedetik pun dari pekerjaannya. Neji melaporkan bahwa ada seorang mencurigakan saat malam mereka pulang sekembalinya mereka dari kedai makanan. Saat Neji mengejar sosok itu, ia mendapati seorang pria bertopeng aneh dengan satu lubang mata seperti pusaran di sisi kanan. Berdiri tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun pergerakan. Tetapi saat Neji berniat menyerangnya tiba-tiba, pria itu menghilang dalam sekejap seperti tersedot dalam lubang di topengnya. Membuat Neji sadar kalau ini hanyalah jebakan. Cepat-cepat ia kembali untuk mengejar Hinata, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. Tapi yang ia temui seperti lenyap tanpa jejak.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar gerak seseorang di udara yang dilihat dari bayangannya, itu adalah Hiashi.

Sejak malam itu pula mereka –Hinata dan Hiashi- tak diketemukan hingga pagi ini. Neji masih menyiapkan segala keperluan bersama Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru untuk mengejar Hinata. Gaara memimpin ekspedisi itu dengan mengerahkan beberapa Anbu dan Shinobi. Hokage, Temari dan Kankurou lebih dulu berangkat untuk melacak jejak. Tak dipungkiri mereka adalah Akatsuki. Jubah yang mereka kenakan berwarna hitam dengan beberapa simbol awan merah. Diperkirakan mereka lari ke arah Oto jika ditelisik dari beberapa laporan kemunculannya.

Gaara sudah menduga ini terjadi. Para Akatsuki itu muncul tepat setelah pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika mereka mengincar Hinata, bukan dirinya. Mungkin hanya ingin menjadikan sandera untuk memancingnya. Tetapi kenapa saat Gaara berpatroli sendiri pun mereka tidak menculiknya? Semakin menguatkan dugaan jika yang mereka incar adalah Hinata.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Segerombol remaja seusia Gaara memasuki ruangan kage dengan wajah serius. Naruto yang juga hadir maju untuk memberitahukan maksudnya.

"Semua sudah siap, Gaara!"

"Hm. Kita pergi sekarang,"

Tak perlu menunggu waktu. Tak perlu membawa pengawal. Tak perlu menunggu aba-aba. Gaara dan kawan-kawannya melesat ke arah dimana diperkirakan Akatsuki berada. Jalan yang mereka lalui melewati tebing bebatuan besar dengan kaktus dimana-mana. Neji yang berada di baris terdepan mendeteksi kehadiran chakra menggunakan Byakuugan. Menembus jarak berkilo-kilo jauhnya untuk mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang. Hingga ia menemukan segerombol chakra dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Lima kilometer dari sini rombongan Temari dan Kankurou-dono terlihat!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita tangkap Akatsuki dan selamatkan Hinata-chan!"

Naruto terlalu bersemangat sampai berlari kencang ke depan. Gaara yang tak mau kalah menggunakan pasir untuk membawa dirinya bersama yang lain. Melesat kencang dan menjemput Naruto pula agar tak tertinggal olehnya. Ia tak mau kalah. Jika Naruto saja sangat antusias menyelamatkan Hinata, maka sebagai suaminya Gaara tak mau jika orang lain menjadi yang pertama menyelamatkan istrinya itu.

Tap!

Mereka sampai pada sebuah bukit bernama Bukit Gotho. Tempat berbatu kecoklatan yang dipenuhi duri-durian menjalar. Namun kini tempat itu berwarna kehitaman seperti hangus. Dipenuhi beberapa benda aneh berawarna putih yang lentur. Juga cairan kental dari benda itu yang merembes dimana-mana. Gaara segera menghampiri Kankurou dan menanyakan keadaan. Semua pasukan yang ada disana terlihat sibuk dan kelelahan seperti habis bertarung. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terluka hingga membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Sakura yang juga datang segera membantu para medic-nin lain.

"Kankurou-nii,"

"Gaara!"

Kankurou yang tengah menjahit beberapa bagian bonekanya yang rusak terkejut melihat kedatangan adiknya.

"Bagaimana?"

Wajah pemuda berhias tanda aneh itu nampak murung untuk bisa memulai sebuah kata.

"Mereka tidak ada disini,"

Temari yang datang dari arah berlawanan mencoba menjelaskan keadaan. Ia tahu jika Kankurou masih sedikit lelah dan kecewa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Akatsuki cukup lama meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Semua hanya jebakan. Saat kami akan pergi, pasukan Zetsu putih menyerang kami tiba-tiba. Mereka cukup lemah, tapi mereka sulit untuk dimatikan," Kankurou beralih menjelaskan.

"Lebih sulit lagi untuk ditangani, karena para Zetsu itu bisa menggunakan Byakuugan," lanjutnya.

"Byakuugan?!" Neji segera maju mengajukan keheranannya. Dalam sejarah apapun, manusia yang memiliki Byakuugan hanyalah para Hyuuga. Kecuali jika mereka menculik salah satu Hyuuga untuk diambil matanya. Tapi mendengar sepasukan Zetsu yang memiliki Byakuuga, rasanya itu mustahil.

"Ya, kami yakin sekali dengan tonjolan urat di sekitar mata mereka yang mirip sekali dengan jurus andalan Hyuuga. Beberapa dari kami juga sempat terkena serangan fatal itu,"

"Itu mustahil..."

"Semua kewalahan, kami terdesak. Saat itulah, kobaran api yang besar muncul tak terduga. Menghanguskan segalanya tanpa pandang bulu. Tentu saja, kami panik dan mencoba kabur. Begitu selamat, kami sadar jika api itu melelehkan para Zetsu. Kami selamat karena kobaran api itu,"

"Dan lebih anehnya, ada sebuah gulungan mencurigakan yang mengungkap alasan Akatsuki menculik Hinata,"

"Apa itu?" Gaara mendekat ke arah Temari.

"Mereka ingin membangkitkan Kaguya,"

Sontak ucapan Temari tersebut membuat semua mata terbelalak. Mereka tahu siapa itu Kaguya. Legenda lama yang sering dianggap dongeng oleh para ninja.

"U-uso..."

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Kaguya itu tidak benar-benar ada,"

Tak bisa dibayangkan jika 'monster' seperti Kaguya itu benar-benar ada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi begitulah isi gulungan yang kami dapat," Temari juga bingung.

Pemuda Nara yang sedari tadi diam coba mengeksplanasikan pengetahuan yang ia punya. Tapi masih sulit menerka semua manik masalah menjadi untaian yang satu padu.

"Kaguya. Manusia pertama yang memakan buah chakra. Seorang wanita berkekuatan luar biasa dengan mata Byakuugan dan satu Sharingan berpola ganda di dahinya. Ia adalah cikal bakal dari dunia ninja, penguasa pertama yang juga membuat semua bijuu ada,"

Tunggu!

Byakuugan?

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras. Mencoba menganalisa semua keganjilan dan kejadian yang ada. Begitu Temari melihat geriknya, ia memberikan penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat aku melihat sekelebat simbol klan dibaju pelaku yang kuduga pembuat kobaran api dan gulungan aneh itu,"

"Simbol?"

"Ya, simbol. Simbol kipas berwarna putih-merah,"

"Kipas?!" Sakura dan Naruto serentak menjawab.

"Aa... Tak salah lagi, simbol yang dimilikinya itu adalah simbol milik Uchiha,"

"APA?!"

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

Seorang pemuda berbaju putih dengan pedang tersampir di punggungnya, menatap datar dataran bawah yang merupakan jurang. Angin berhembus kencang disertai desiran pasir di bawah, juga terik matahari tak buatnya terusik. Kulit pucatnya sedikit berkilau karena keringat. Mata hitam segelap malamnya menunjukkan ketegasan yang tak terbantah.

Perlu beberapa detik saja untuk ia menerjunkan tubuh dengan bebas menuju lembah besar terbengkalai yang penuh oleh sabutan pasir terbang.

SRIIING!

Ia gunakan pedangnya untuk menebas pasir-pasir itu hingga matanya melihat dengan jelas bahwa semua ini hanyalah badai pasir hasil genjutsu. Begitu kakinya tiba menapak tanah, ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah mulut gua yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki orang. Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sosok familiar yang muncul dari kegelapan gua.

"Kau datang, otoutou,"

"Itachi..."

Matanya sarat akan kebencian. Ingin Sasuke segera menebas leher pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hanya ingin mengacau segala rencana yang kau buat."

"Pergilah Sasuke, percuma kau berada disini,"

Sasuke menggerang. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Itachi. Berhasil mengenainya, namun dalam sekejap tubuh berjubah hitam itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak hitam yang berterbangan menutup pandangan. Jika sedetik saja Sasuke lengah, Itachi yang kini berada di belakangnya melempar beberapa shuriken untuk menyerang bisa saja melukainya. Suara dentingan pedang dan besi berputar itu nyaring terdengar. Sasuke menggeratkan gigi menyerang kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan kecepatan tak terduga.

Mereka tak menyadari jika seorang gadis lemah yang terikat diujung sana mulai membuka kelopak mata. Menampilkan iris sewarna mutiara yang terlihat sayu. Hinata melihat samar gerakan dua bayangan yang tengah bertarung satu sama lain. Mencoba bangkit tapi chakra seolah habis tersedot tali yang mengekangnya saat ini. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Air mata merembes dari sudut matanya yang kering. Ia baru saja melalui mimpi yang terasa panjang. Mimpi yang entah mengapa begitu samar tapi membahagiakan. Dimana ia di rumah bersama suaminya, Gaara. Juga ada orang lain yang bersama mereka. Hinata tak tahu siapa itu, yang jelas keadaannya begitu membuatnya berbunga hingga sulit untuk bangun. Namun ketika mendapati dirinya yang berada di gua, juga teringat ia sedang bersama seorang Uchiha Itachi, mimpi indah Hinata seakan sirna. Ia sadar jika mimpi yang ia alami barusan mungkin saja hanyalah genjutsu yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Itachiii...!"

Sasuke meledakkan amarahnya begitu mendapati orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh saat ini tengah melarikan diri setelah ia berhasil mengelabuhinya. Memotong sebongkah batu yang ia gunakan sebagai duplikasi tipuan tubuhnya untuk Sasuke.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu masih geram dengan kepengecutan kakaknya yang tak mau menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka. Dengan wajah murka ia mengalihkan pandang ke sudut gua dan mendapati seorang gadis lemah tak berdaya tengah menatapnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa. Uchiha bungsu itu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tak lagi bisa berbuat apapun, karena tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke berniat untuk membunuhnya. Matanya berakaca-kaca dan berdoa agar pemuda itu tahu maksud dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh lemah itu dalam sekali raih. Membawanya melesat entah kemana yang justru malah membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya. Apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat ini?

Beberapa waktu mereka melesat cepat dari satu tempat ke tempak lain. Melewati berbagai medan hingga suatu waktu Hinata merasakan tubuhnya ditarik cepat dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat tubuh Sasuke terlempar beberapa ratus meter hingga membentur sebuah batu besar dengan kerasnya. Suara debumannya membuat Hinata berpikir, siapa gerangan yang melakukan semua itu? Sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya sendiri kini berada dalam dekapan seseorang. Seseorang itu meluncur ke bawah untuk menemukan pijakan. Saat itu pula, Hinata mendongak, dan terkejut bukan main mendapati seorang Hyuuga Hiashi tengah menatap serius ke arah dimana Sasuke terpental.

"O-otou-s-san..." dalam tubuh teramat lemah Hinata mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata yang seringkali sulit ia ucapkan pada orangnya langsung.

"Cih! Pengganggu," Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Menatap tak suka Hiashi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pak tua?

"Uchiha. Kukira kalian sudah punah. Ternyata aku salah," Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan gadis lemah itu. Keh, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot untuk menghantam tubuhku, seperti ini." Tak perlu berlama-lama Sasuke melesatkan tubuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu juga tak mau repot-repot mengejar orang tak penting sepertinya. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hiashi tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya. Mendapati putrinya dalam keadan lemah yang teramat sangat. Bahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat ringan dalam gendongannya itu membuat hatinya semakin teriris perih. Bahkan belum dua hari ia diculik, tapi seolah semua daya hidupnya lenyap begitu saja. Dan ia semakin kalap, kala mengetahui chakra anaknya yang hampir lenyap begitu saja.

"...-san... O-tou-san..."

GREET!

Hiashi melepas cepat tali yang mengekang Hinata. Mendekap tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannya yang bergetar hebat. Air mata tak terasa membanjir deras membasahi wajahnya. Kini ia sungguh ketakutan. Ia sangat takut. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Hinata. Disaat semua mulai berjalan baik. Disaat ia akhirnya punya kersempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kenapa semua ini musti terjadi? Ia takut kehilangan Hinata sebelum ia sempat menunjukkan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Hinata..." rematan tangannya mengencang. Menyadari suhu tubuh Hinata menurun drastis padahal saat ini mereka berada di tengah-tengah daerah cadas yang panas.

"Semua ini salahku! Aku terlalu termakan suruhan para tetua kolot itu! Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah. Aku sudah menelantarkanmu, aku sudah terlampau banyak membuatmu menderita, seharusnya aku saja yang kini berada di posisimu! Tubuhku sudah tua, aku bahkan sudah siap mati!"

"J-jangan...hh..."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi Hinata... masih banyak yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, mengucap terima kasih karena selama ini kau tak pernah murka kepadaku... Aku ingin sekali terus memelukmu seperti ini, hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang tua pada umumnya, menyayangi... Tou-san sangat mencintaimu, Tou-san menyayangimu, Hinata..." suara parau itu bergetar pada wajah tua yang terlampau banyak menunjukkan kekakuan. Kini wajah itu menangis. Menangis deras untuknya. Menangis untuk Hinata.

Air mata yang tak terbendungkan lagi. Hinata menangis haru menerima ungkapan perasaan ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika orang tua itu juga menyayanginya. Ia begitu senang mendapati bahwa orang yang selama ini ia kira membencinya, justru malah orang yang amat mencintainya. Benar apa kata Gaara. Tak selamanya orang yang dikira membencimu, mereka benar-benar membencimu. Nyatanya sekarang Hinata merasakan sendiri ungkapan itu dari seorang ayah yang hampir seumur hidupnya selalu terlihat untuk 'memusuhinya'.

Hiashi bercerita banyak hal pada Hinata. Tentang hidupnya, alasannya, juga perasaan yang ada ketika bersangkutan dengan Hikari, Hanabi, ataupun Hinata. Bagaimana pria itu berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu untuk melindungi semuanya dari para tetua, bersikap sewenang karena terpaksa, hingga keterbawaan suasana yang berujung penyesalan. Ia mengungkap semua itu dengan air mata berlinang, mendekap erat tubuh putri sulungnya tanpa henti. Hiashi yang dingin, sulit berekspresi, kini menangis begitu saja di hadapan seorang Hinata. Hinata yang selalu dianggap lemah dan tak berguna.

Hinata begitu terharu. Ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya juga mencintainya.

"Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul di hadapan mereka.

Pemuda itu menggunakan jurus mata pasirnya untuk melacak kehadiran Hinata setelah tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak ada di Gotho. Hanya selangkah di belakang Hiashi yang menemukan Hinata terlebih dulu.

"Hinataaaa...!"

"Oji-sama!"

Disusul rombongan Shinobi yang ikut menacri istri Kazekage muda itu dari arah timur. Mereka bergerombol mengerubungi Hiashi dan Hinata. Gaara meraih tubuh ringkih istrinya itu setelah Hiashi merelakan padanya. Pemuda itu memegangi tangan Hinata dengan wajah khawatir tak hingga. Merasakan daya hidup lemah juga lemasnya tubuh itu dalam genggamnya yang serasa ikut pula menyedot segala daya hidupnya. Tubuh Gaara melemas. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Ia merasa begitu takut kehilangan.

"Hinata..."

Sakura segera mengeluarkan jurus medic-ninnya. Mengerahkan segala upaya untuk memulihkan tenaga Hinata. Gadis itu yang tak kuasa lagi menahan semuanya, kembali tak sadarkan diri yang semakin membuat jantung Gaara berdetak tak karuan. Ia begitu cemas dan takut. Semua yang hadir di situ pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdoa keras dalam batin masing-masing agar Hinata bisa terselamatkan.

Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dingin karena mengeluarkan jurusnya dalam tenaga besar sekaligus, terbelalak kaget mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang buatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut. Membuat semua orang menahan napas karena mendapati Sakura yang mematung dengan pendaran cahaya hijau di tangannya yang sedikit mengecil.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, ada apa?!"

Tsunade yang sigap menggantikan Sakura yang terlihat syok oleh sesuatu. Wanita cantik berkuncir dua itu yakin bahwa Hinata masih hidup, dan tak menghiraukan ekspresi Sakura yang sulit diartikan. Namun begitu ia memendarkan jurus medicnya, seketika ekspresi yang sama terpancar dari wajah awet muda itu. Tak mengurangi laju chakra pengobatan yang ia berikan, ia mencoba memberi kabar yang tak sempat Sakura ucapkan lantaran terlalu syok.

"D-dia, h-hamil..."

 **~~)))))0(((((~~**

"Kau sudah tahu keadannya?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Maka dari itu kau tak serius melawanku,"

Itachi tengah berhadapan dengan adiknya di hutan gelap Oto Gakure. Sasuke yang masih gigih untuk membunuhnya itu bahkan rela mengejarnya hingga ke Oto. Padahal jarak Suna dan Oto tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan lokasi-lokasi yang selalu Itachi singgahi. Hah... mungkin adiknya itu terlalu terobsesi padanya...

"Sasuke,"

"..."

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Menancapkan pedangnya pada sebatang pohon sebelum memulai kata-kata.

"Aku tak suka melihat segala rencanamu berhasil. Maka dari itu aku akan selalu menggagalkannya, apapun caranya,"

Itachi tersenyum samar mendapati jawaban Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga tahu, aniki..." menekan kata terakhirnya, "... Jika kau juga tak benar-benar ingin menjalankan rencana Tobi yang satu itu,"

Tiupan kencang angin yang entah datang dari mana membuat penglihatan Sasuke terganggu. Lagi-lagi Itachi menggunakan taktik itu untuk mengelabuhinya. Bedanya kali ini ia menggunakan cara itu untuk melarikan diri. Di antara tiupan daun-daun kering untuk berkamuflase. Tersenyum miring mendapati Sasuke yang mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi dirinya.

Sungguh Itachi lega dengan semua ini. Ia berhasil menggagalkan rencana Tobi, walau awalnya ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia berhasil membuat dunia ini kembali tentram. Dan ia juga berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seorang gadis tak berdaya, yang terancam oleh rencana pimpinan Akatsuki bertopeng itu yang ingin menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai wadah kebangkitan Kaguya. Gadis Hyuuga yang dalam tubuhnya terdapat nyawa lain yang jauh lebih berharga. Itu berarti ia sudah menyelamatkan tiga nyawa sekaligus secara tak langsung. Itachi puas karena ia sudah tak terlalu mementingkan misi Akatsuki.

Tapi... tiga?

Itachi sudah menyelamatkan tiga nyawa?

...

Sasuke berdecih kesal saat tak merasakan lagi chakra milik Itachi. Ia menghantamkan pukulannya pada batang pohon di samping untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Cih! Sial!"

 **TBC**

 **Are? Belum ending ya?**

 **Sumimasen Reader-san, Uma jadi PHP. Jauh hari, jauh rencana, jauh di mata namun dekat di hati-**

 **#Buakh!**

 **Jauh sebelumnya Uma udah ngrencanain buat one shot, terus berubah rencana jadi two shot aja, eh, ini malah pengen nambah satu chapter lagi! Abis saat pengetikan yang sudah terlampau panjang ini Uuma tergugah untuk buat terusan yang menampilkan slice of live kehidupan GaaHina tercinta. Soalnya di chap ini cuma ada dikit, jadi Uma pengen buat lagi...**

 **Gomenne Reder-sama...**

 **Tapi suwer deh... Fanfic ini beneran berakhir di chap 3... Uma juga udah capek ngetik**

 **#Plak!**

 **Beneran, bakal END di chappy 3. Karena, saat Uma pengen buat lanjutan di chapter ini juga, rasanya kok kepanjangan amat ya? Ya udah deh, terpaksa Uma boongin harapan Reader-san tentang Owarinya di chap 2**

 **Hountou ni gomenasaiiiiii... Reader-sama!**

 **Uma emang Author yang bener-bener ngecewain, hehe...**

 **Mengenai pasar Suna, Reader-san bisa g**gling aja di internet mengenai pasar tradisional di daerah Dubai. Coz Author njiplak sebagian tuh ciri pasarnya buat nih fict XD**

 **#Plagiat lu! :/**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**

 **And in the future chap –chapter 3- is really really final chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pierce**

 **Summary:** Perjodohan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, akan berakhir seperti apakah manusia yang mengalami hal bernama perjodohan. Kebahagiankah? Atau malah kesedihankah? Siapa yang bisa menebak. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi./R&R please/canon.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje, judul gak nyambung ama isi cerita, memungkinkan munculnya rasa bosan karena ketikan yang sangat panjang, dan sederet warning lainnya :p**

 **Gaara x Hinata**

 **Hope you like this!^_^**

 **...**

"...ahahaha..."

"... nata-chan hati-hati..."

"Oka-chan anginnya kencang sekali, hahaha..."

"Hati-hati, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu.."

"Oka-chan..."

...

"Oka...-san.."

"... nata..."

 _"Are... cahaya matahari di musim panas itu menghilang. Dimanakah laju angin yang sejuk tadi? Dimanakah harum bunga matahari tadi? Dimana...oka-san..."_

"Hinata..."

 _"Berubah gelap... kecerahan matahari tadi tiba-tiba menjadi gelap,"_

"Hinata..."

" _Tapi suara siapakah itu?"_

"Hinata,"

Sepasang mata pearl itu terbuka pelan menampakkan irisnya yang kelelahan. Suara tiupan angin pada jendela yang terbuka sedikit meniupkan hawa sejuknya pada sedikit helai indigo yang terbaring lemah selama dua hari ini. Sang pemilik masih terlihat beradaptasi dengan kesadaran yang baru diperolehnya. Perlahan, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah sosok pemuda yang membelakangi cahaya di jendela itu untuk menghadapnya. Merasakan tangan mungilnya yang tergenggam hangat oleh tangan kekar pemuda itu.

"G-gaara-k-kun..."

"Syukurlah..."

Wajah tampan itu tak terlalu menampakkan senyum. Tapi gadis yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya itu sudah cukup merasa bahwa pancaran bahagia dan kelegaan yang luar biasa itu muncul ketika tahu ia mampu menggaungkan namanya setelah sekian lama.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu,"

Pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya pada tangan sang istri.

Hinata kembali mengenang peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Sebagian ia mulai memahami maksud perkataan Gaara, walau belum mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya itu secara sepenuhnya.

Tangan pucatnya membelai pipi halus sang suami dengan sayang. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya untuk tak terlalu khawatir terhadapnya. Mencoba tersenyum lemah karena keadaannya yang belum benar-benar pulih.

"T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun.. A-arigatou, telah mengkhawatirkanku,"

Meski seperti sebuah bisikan ketika ia mencoba untuk berkata.

Gaara beralih mengusap wajah wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Justru aku yang musti berterima kasih padamu..."

Mengecup dahi Hinata dan mengusap perut rata wanitanya.

"...Telah memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan yang utuh,"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"M-mungkinkah... G-ga-gaara-kun..."

"Ya... ya Hinata... sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi panutan untuk-"

"Hinata-chaaaaaan...!"

Dobrakan pintu mengagetkan kedua sejoli yang hampir menautkan bibir mereka itu. Disana muncul Kankurou dan diikuti Temari di belakangnya.

"Baka aniki..."

Gaara menggeram. Memelototi kakak lelakinya hingga menciut, sadar ia telah mengganggu kebersamaan pasangan muda itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Temari segera menghampiri adik iparnya itu dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Temari-nee,"

"Syukurlah... Aku akan memberi tahu ayahmu dan yang lainnya jika kau sudah sadar. Hah... ayahmu itu orang yang keras kepala ya. Dari kemarin ia belum istirahat ataupun makan sedikitpun hanya untuk menungguimu. Mungkin jika tahu putrinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia akan merasa sangat senang sekali,"

Temari berbicara sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

"O-otou-san..?"

Hinata ingat. Dimana ayahnya yang mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang meyiksanya selama ini. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan dekapan hangat yang serasa begitu mustahil untuk digapainya. Dimana di saat itu pula emosinya juga entah mengapa begitu meledak-ledak dan seakan merindukan sosok seorang Gaara. Mungkinkah itu karena perubahan hormon yang terjadi karena ia...

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia mengusap perutnya sendiri dan menatap penuh tanya pada suaminya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan wajahnya.

"Ga-gaara-kun, a-apa aku..."

"Aa..."

Mata yang semula sayu dan pucat itu seketika berbinar memancarkan cahayanya. Saking berbinarnya hingga di pelupuknya tergenang air mata bahagia hingga memunculkan semburat semu di pipinya. Hinata refleks memeluk Gaara dan menangis pelan di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"A-arigatou... arigatou, Gaara-kun... arigatou, Kami-sama..."

"Omedetou, Hinata-chan,"

Kankurou yang melihat adegan itu menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya dan mengelus pelan rambut halus adik iparnya itu. Ia ikut berbahagia melihat pancaran senang dari kedua sejoli yang kini saling berpelukan itu. Berkasih-kasihan karena tak lama lagi mereka akan dikaruniai pecah tangis bayi mungil di rumah hangat mereka.

"Kau harus mulai makan makanan yang bergizi Hinata. Porsimu harus ditambah lagi mulai sekarang. Aku tak mau 2 calon keponakanku keaparan di dalam sana, ahahahaha..."

"E-eh? Du-dua?"

Seakan tahu apa yang membuat bingung istrinya, Gaara menimpali.

"Di dalam sini, ada sepasang malaikat yang sebentar lagi menemani hidup kita,"

Sembari mengelus perut rata Hinata.

"O-oh... Kami-sama..."

Air mata bahagia itu kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan tangkupan yang ia lakukan pada tangan Gaara pada perutnya. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka secara tergesa membuat ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di sana terlihat wajah Hiashi yang begitu cemas lalu diikuti oleh Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

"O-otu-sama..."

"Syukurlah..."

Sedikit belum terbiasa oleh perlakuan seorang ayah yang diberikan Hiashi padanya. Pria itu memeluk Hinata erat seolah takut kehilangannya. Hinata hanya tak mampu lagi membendung segala perasaannya dan membalas pelukan kasih yang terasa bagai mimpi baginya dulu. Membiarkan gumaman yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua dan terasa begitu mengharukan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Neji yang semula juga ingin melihat keadaan adik sepupunya lebih dekat, hanya membiarkan saja pamannya mengambil alih lebih lama. Ia tau, momen yang saat ini terjadi sudah begitu dinantikan Hiashi semenjak dulu. Ia tak mau mengganggu mereka, karena belum tentu untuk ke depannya kejadian seperti ini bisa terulang lagi. Ia membiarkan saja, luapan kasih seorang ayah yang telah terbendung sekian lama itu, bisa juga tersampaikan kini pada putrinya. Dan ia juga membiarkan Hinata kini bisa menerima semua kasih sayang itu yang pada mulanya ia kira tak akan pernah ia dapat dari ayahnya sendiri.

Mungkin akan memakan cukup waktu untuk melihat mereka seperti itu. Tapi tak ada yang keberatan. Beberapa bahkan ikut menghela air mata yang menetes di ujung matanya. Sang suami dari wanita yang dipeluk ayahnya itupun hanya bisa melihat dengan diam, karena mungkin sebentar lagi ia juga akan merasakan menjadi seorang ayah, dan ia ingin menjaga perasaan itu untuk seorang ayah yang tengah meluapkan sayangnya itu kini pada sang putri.

"Aku lega sekali kau sudah sadar, HInata,"

"Hai', Tou-san.."

"Mulai sekarang, jaga baik-baik dirimu. Jangan membuat semua orang khawatir lagi. Kau punya dua orang untuk dijaga sekarang, ingat itu,"

"Hai', Tou-san,"

Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat raut khawatir dan 'kecerewetan' ayahnya yang tak pernah ia lihat. Suasana di ruangan berukuran sedang itu tengah dikuasai hawa bahagia yang bahkan angin pun enggan untuk mengganggu. Beberapa ada yang saling tertawa, beberapa tersenyum bahagia, bahkan beberapa ada yang mengusap embun senang di ujung matanya.

Beberapa bulan terlampaui begitu saja. Suna memperkuat penjagaannya setelah kasus penculikan Hinata yang ternyata memiliki tujuan begitu besar. Akatsuki berencana membangkitkan roh Kaguya dan sosok pengguna Byakuugan perempuan adalah wadah yang cocok untuknya. Hinata adalah satu-satunya Hyuuga perempuan yang memiliki usia cukup sebagai wadah Kaguya waktu itu. Dan begitu tepat sekali waktunya karena saat itu Hinata juga mengandung anak kembar, sehingga rencana tersebut diperbesar untuk membangkitkan Rikkudo Sennin dan saudaranya pula.

Beruntungnya misi Akatsuki dalam membangkitkan sosok Kaguya berhasil digagalkan, dan tak banyak yang berani mengasumsikan bahwa Itachi ikut berperan dalam gagalnya rencana tersebut. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang sudah tahu perbuatan Anikinya itu tak ambil pusing dan terus melatih kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan kakak laki-lakinya kelak. Sedikit yang tahu pula, bahkan mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu, bahwa hati kecil Sasuke yang jauh di dalam sana, terkunci erat dan sudah penuh sarang laba-laba, menyesali perbuatannya yang melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Sasuke tak mengakui, bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu nama perasaannya pada wanita itu. Hanya saja, melihatnya tersenyum atau tersiksa, membuat hatinya sakit dan ia benci untuk merasakannya.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan pula Suna diberikan kabar menggembirakan atas kelahiran sepasang kembar Sabaku yang tawanya bahkan ikut membuat senang orang sekitarnya. Akira dan Hinami. Putra putri Gaara dan Hinata yang mewarisi pembagian gen kedua orang tuanya secara sempurna. Akira begitu menjiplak ayahnya, ia adalah replika Gaara mungil yang sempurna. Rambut merah, mata jade, kulit putih, kecuali lingkar hitam yang dimiliki Gaara, dan bedanya lagi Akira memiliki alis merah tipis yang tampak imut di atas mata bulatnya. Kelakuannya yang bebal meski masih bayi sedikit membuat Gaara gemas dibuatnya. Namun, ayah dua anak itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan Hinami. Gadis mungil itu mewarisi warna rambut Hinata, namun tipe yang kelihatan sama dengan sanak keluarga ayahnya, mirip rambut Temari ketika kecil. Sama seperti Akira, berkulit putih hamper pucat, pipi chubby, ia punya alis, hanya saja warna matanya terlihat unik. Ia memiliki Byakuugan di sebelah mata kirinya. Mata kanannya mewarisi tipe mata kucing Kankurou, yang sangat membuat paman cerewetnya itu senang bukan kepalang.

Kekhawatiran Gaara dengan warna mata putri kecilnya itu tentu beralasan. Para Akatsuki menculik Hinata karena ia memiliki segala syarat untuk dijadikan tumbal rencana mereka. Gaara tak mau jika suatu saat para bajingan itu kembali lagi dan menyakiti putrinya karena alas an yang sama. Tidak ada yang mengungkiri jika mereka akan memiliki rencana keji untuk Hinami kelak. Bahkan ia pernah meminta Hinata pindah rumah saja di apartemen kantor Gaara bekerja agar ia denagn mudah mengawasi keluarganya. Namun, keaparanoidan Gaara yang sudah sampai pada tingkat akutnya itu berhasil Hinata luluhkan. Ia percaya bahwa keamanan Suna saat ini yang juga dibantu oleh aliansi Konoha tak akan dengan mudah ditembus oleh Akatsuki.

"Kau lelah?"

Hinata sedikit berjengit ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gaara-kun kau mengagetkanku,"

"Biar aku saja,"

"Tak usah, biar aku saja. Mandilah, sudah kusiapkan air hangat untukmu,"

Gaara tak bergeming dan menuruto saja permintaan istrinya. Ia tahu semenjak punya anak, Hinata menjadi keras kepala dan lebih berani berbuat tegas padanya. Itu bagus. Artinya wanita itu sudah tak merasa segan lagi padanya.

Gaaara meniti anak tangga ke atas untuk mendapati sepasang malaikat kecilnya yang terlelap nyaman di ayunan. Akira dan Hinami kecilnya. Ayah muda itu mengelus pipi Akira, lalu beralih mengusap rambut dan alis Hinami agak lama. Jika diperhatikan, Hinami sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan Karura, ibunya. Hinata juga pernah bilang bahwa ia sebenarnya agak iri dengannya karena kedua anak mereka sangat sedikit yang memiliki kemiripan dengan gen kekuarga ibunya.

"Tak jadi mandi, anata?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapatio Hinata dengan apron ungunya.

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka,"

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membantu melepas jubah kage suaminya. Membereskan sebentar popok bayinya, lalu matanya terpaku oleh pemandangan Suna saat ini. Terpancar taburan bintang dan bulan yang cantik menghiasi langit. Nyala lampu di rumah penduduk dan nyanyian malam yang merdu di kejauhan. Jalanan di Suna tak lagi sepi saat ini, semakin banyak muda-mudi berlalu-lalang seperti di Konoha. Hal itu disebabkan karena para shinobi desa lain banyak yang singgah ke Suna untuk melatih kemampuas fisik mereka di padang Suna. Tempat itu bahkan baru dibukan saat Hinata menikah beberapa minggu dengan Gaara. Tetap sekarang sudah sangat ramai dan menjadi tempat latihan favorit para ninja muda.

"Masuklah, udara malam tak baik untukmu,"

"Hanya sebentar, Gaara-kun. Disana sangat indah,"

"Kau bahagia?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Melepaskan perban pada luka yang kini hampir sembuh di punggung Gaara. Suaminya itu sedikit terkikik dan ketika berbalik, ia mendekap Hinata erat.

"Jika begitu, jangan berani-beraninya kau tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapanku,"

"Gaara-kun… Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Akan terus kukatakan dan tak akan pernah bosan,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Jadilah ayah dan suami yang baik untuk keluargamu ini. Jadilah Kage yang baik untuk desamu, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan kami begitu saja,"

"Apakah kau harus menyatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu kau katakan karena aku dengan pasti akan melakukannya?"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tak perlu mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu kau katakan karena aku tak akan melakukannya,"

Sedikit gemas dan tak sabar, Gaara melumat bibir lembut istrinya kini yang tengah terkikik geli di sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinta,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun…"

 **######END######**

 **Hwuaaaaaa….. akhirnya owariiiii**

 **Sudah berapa tahun nih ff terbengkalai? Oooh c'mon, author sok sibuk sih, jadi akun ff udah banyak sarang laba-laba di sana sini. Gomennee…**

 **Tapi sumpil yak, author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika udah off begitu lama, maklumilah, jurusan author ni rada-rada bebal n laporannya segunung mulu wkwkwk**

 **Btw, makasih pada reader yang masih setia menanti ketidakpastian kelanjutan cerita ini. Suwer ini udah chap akhir, gaada chap-chap lain lagi. Ceritanya juga pendek, endingnya maksa kan ya bwahahaha**

 **Untuk ff Uma yang lain, mungkin akan ada pertambahan juga, yah… mumpung libur jadi banyak gabutnya hehe..**

 **Arigatou, dan kalo mau ngehujat, ngasih saran, masukan, dll, kirim aja lewat komenan para reader sekalian yak…**

 **Bye byeee…. See you next :***


End file.
